Angeleyes
by SugarCat
Summary: James Diamond's a bisexual playboy who loves being with lots of girls at the same time making them take deep look inside his irresistible eyes. He was challenged to win Logan's heart. But what happens when James' the one who falls for Logan's eyes? Jagan
1. The Boy With The Thorn In His Side

**Hello guys, this is my second fanfic.**

**I know it is a little short, but anyway, h****ave fun!**

* * *

><p>- Are you sure it was him? – Logan asked his best friend Kelly while he made his way to the large sofa of the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.<p>

- I'm telling you, Logan. He was with another girl. – Kelly answered walking from side to side of the room. – I was walking along the lake last night. It was cold but I didn't mind. After a few minutes I saw him with a girl named Camille Roberts.

- Camille? The actress wannabe of my Chemistry class? – Logan questioned a bit shocked. – Maybe they were just talking…

- No, Logan! I saw them kissing. They were sitting on the bench near the lake. – She tried once again to convince the little genius that her boyfriend really cheated on her. – He told her that he loved her. He told her there wasn't another girl and that she was the only one in his heart.

- Oh, this is one big jerk. And what did you do? – He asked her taking a sip of the smoky liquid.

- I went over there of course! I slapped him on the face and punched his eye, making marks on that pretty boy face. – She sat beside him and laughed nervously at her act. Then the silence between them took place in the room. Her smile faded away and Logan could notice something.

- You really liked him, don't you? – His question caught her by surprise. Sometimes, Logan knew Kelly better than herself. It was something that you had to deal when you had a gay best friend.

- I think I did. – She confessed resting her head on Logan's lap. – I feel so stupid. How could I fall for a fucker like him? He made me go to his bed. Maybe I don't worth his while.

- What are you saying? – Logan's anger started to show up hearing her words. – He's the one who don't reach your feet. So stop feeling like this and go out. You're so young and so beautiful. There is someone in this crazy world for you. But you have to look for him.

- You know, if you weren't gay, I would be in love with you. – She said and made him laugh a little.

- And if you were a guy, I would be the one in love with you. – They laughed together for a couple of seconds. Kelly really liked to be his friend. The way he always made her laugh was singular.

- What about you, Logan? I never saw you with someone you liked. Don't you want to find the right guy? – She asked and it was his time to get caught.

- I know I've wasted too much time. But you know how much I want to be a doctor. And you know perfectly well that I need to study. I don't have time to have a part time lover – He told her a little sad. He wanted a boyfriend, but he wanted to be a doctor as much.

- Logan, your father is the owner of the Roque Records and he said that he will pay your medicine university. Try to relax a little… - Kelly advised him hoping he would give her reason.

- I can't Kelly. It's not a matter of money. I want to be really good in my professional life. I want to save people from pain, from dying… - Logan finished saying in a low tone.

- Like our mother? – Kelly asked simply. Logan's mother died when he was only seven. The doctors said that they couldn't save her in time. Since that day, Logan promised to himself that he would be the best doctor ever.

- Yeah. I still miss her. – Logan looked through the window, watching the snowflakes fall on the cold street, making a beautiful outside.

~BTR~

- Ouch! It hurts! – James yelled in pain as Kendall placed a steak on his purple eye. – That girl was really strong for her size.

- This is what you get for fucking two girls at the same time. – Kendall told him, and then went to the fridge to get two cans of beer throwing one over James direction. – And when one of them discover, you get hurt.

- But it was really good to fuck her senseless. – James laughed as he remembered the night he spent with Kelly. – What was her name? Kylie? Karen?

- Kelly. – Carlos said a bit angry. – Her name was Kelly. You are such an idiot, James!

Carlos went out of James house slamming the door behind him. They didn't understand why Carlos was acting like this, but they didn't give a damn.

- Anyway, the point is, there is no human being on Earth that can resist my hazel eyes. – James said arrogantly putting his hands behind his head.

- Oh, this sounds like a bet to me. – Kendall said catching the pretty boy's attention.

- Do you want to? – The other questioned smirking. – Cause you will lose it.

- Hell yes I want to. – The blond confirmed taking a large sip of beer. – How much money are we talking about?

- Five hundred bucks. You just have to pick any guy or girl. If I make him or her go to my bed in two weeks, I win. If I don't, which is impossible with a body like mine, you win. – James set the rules and Kendall nodded over the simple conditions.

- Two weeks, bro, and I will have my five hundred bucks. – Kendall provoked James with his words.

- Over my dead body, dude. – They shook their hands to seal the pact. The bet was made. They just needed a victim.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Horrible, you wanted to vimit?<strong>

**Review please =D**

**Love,**

**SugarCat**


	2. I Started A Joke

**First of all, Logan's father in my story will be Mr. Griffin (a.k.a. Mr. Mitchell)**

**Thanks for the kind reviews.**

**And 'Bigtimebitch', I changed the dialogue styles and put it like "These" =D**

**I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you will be alright?" The man asked his son. They were side by side in the backseat of the car.<p>

"Yes, dad. I can take care of myself. It's just a new school, what can go wrong?" Logan answered with sarcasm to his father not taking his eyes off the landscape covered in snow outside the vehicle.

"You know I asked for a transfer for you in your last school, because you said the guys used to pick up on you and it was frustrating you with your study." His father reminded Logan the last episode.

"Why you have to remind me that every time we are together?" Logan asked angrily. "You did it without my consent. Now I won't see my friends anymore!"

It wasn't the first time. His father did it three times until now. The excuse was that he wanted to protect Logan. And every time he did it, Logan was caught by surprise with his father announcing: 'Logan, tomorrow you will be in a new school. So forget everybody and start all over!'

The silence between them was annoying for both of them. Logan felt that he was getting more and more apart from his father. He lost his mother, and didn't want to lose his father too. And like all the other times, Mr. Mitchell was the one who broke the silence.

"You look so much like your mother. I couldn't bear to lose you too." He started putting his hands over his son's shoulder. "You are the only thing I have."

"Look, dad, I'm sorry. I know you do this for my own good, but you have to acknowledge that I'm a big boy now. I have to make my own decisions." Logan was looking to his father now. He took Mr. Mitchell's hand squeezing it to try to prove his point.

"I know, I know. I have to accept the fact that you're growing up. But you'll ever be my little Logie." His father said and they hugged each other. "One day you will be a great doctor."

"Thanks dad." Logan finished still hugging his father. Maybe the fact of a new school could be interesting…

~BTR~

James, Kendall and Carlos were in the front of the school while Kendall and Carlos looked for someone to be James' challenge in the bet, but nobody seemed difficult enough. Carlos joined with Kendall in the bet, wanting to see James defeated.

"What about Lizzie? She's tall, hot and smart." Carlos asked watching her enter the building.

"Not so smart." Kendall answered still looking for a person though his sunglasses. "James fucked her three times in the last summer."

"Oh, and what about Tony, the captain of the football team? He seems hard to get. Serious, bad face and straight." Carlos tried once again hoping that this time he would surprise the too.

"Not so straight." Kendall said looking at Tony. "Last summer, James gave him a blowjob after he broke up with his girlfriend."

"He had a girlfriend? Who was it?" Carlos questioned shocked for not knowing all the gossip Kendall knew.

"Lizzie. They dated for seven months until Tony suspected that she was cheating on him. But with all the suspects, he never knew that she was cheating him with James." Kendall explained making James smirk at the blonde's words.

"Guys, this is useless. Nobody resists my angel eyes." For the first time the pretty boy spoke up, and like all the times he did it, he talked about how awesome he was. "Why don't you admit that I already won and pay me my five hundred bucks?"

"Not so fast, snake eyes. Look." Kendall pointed to the large Cadillac Sixteen stopping in front of the school. He took off his sunglasses and smiled over his friends. "Fresh meat, guys. I think we just found our victim."

~BTR~

"And I want you to eat at the lunchtime, not to study. No extra classes after school time and… Are you even listening Logan?" Mr. Mitchell asked when he saw Logan with his eyes closed.

"Yes!" Logan jumped opening his eyes. "I was listening."

"What was the first thing I said?" His father asked and Logan remained silent. "I'll say it again: I want you to eat…"

"Dad! You said you would accept the fact I'm growing up." Logan interrupted his father. "And you Freight Train, stop laughing because I can see you through the rear view mirror."

"Sorry kid. But you two are like an old school sitcom to me." The big driver answered still laughing.

"You know what? I'm going to school. The family freak show is officially over." Logan said at last, loosened his belt and opened the door, making his way out of the Cadillac.

~BTR~

The three guys watched as the short guy got out of the big car which in a few seconds was moving away from the new student.

"There it is James. All yours. Two weeks for you to fuck the runt." Kendall reminded his friend the bet. James just studied the figure for a moment, as waiting for the right moment to make his move.

Logan then took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance. But not noticing the step, he tripped and fell in front of everybody. "Great, what a fantastic way to start a new life." He growled hearing everybody laugh at him.

"Here, let me help you" Logan looked up and saw a gorgeous boy extending his hand to his direction. Curiously the boy had a slight mark on his right eye. And the most awkward part was that everybody stopped laughing. "I did the same thing on my first day too."

Logan held his hand quietly as the other pulled him, helping him to get up. "What's your name?" The pretty boy asked tapping Logan's jacket to take the dirt away.

"Logan Mitchell. Thanks for helping me." Logan said smiling but at the same time he shocked at the other boy's gallantry. It was something that surely doesn't happen every day.

"I'm James Diamond. And it's a pleasure to meet you." James introduced himself and noticed that Logan's smile had faded away.

"Wait, wait… You are James Diamond? The James Diamond?" Logan asked getting angry as the seconds were drifting by. It couldn't be the same James Diamond.

"Yeah, I think I am. At least that's what's written on my birth certificate. Why? Have we met before?" James questioned confused because he never saw this boy until now. But he had been with so much guys and girls that it was possible that they had met before.

"Don't ever dare talking to me again! No wait, just forget me, I don't want us to be friends or even be close to you." Logan said harshly surprising James a lot. He made his way inside the school, leaving a very confused teen behind. Kendall and Carlos laughed at the new boy's reaction. He went back to his friends still looking for an explanation.

"What just happened?" He asked them but they just shrugged. "He said he was Logan, but when I said I was James Diamond, he just snapped and said for me to back away. I think we should change him for someone a little less crazy"

"Awww, look Carlos, that angry boy scared our baby James." Kendall joked and Carlos laughed. "No way we are going to change him. This is gold. Only if you want to pay the money now, snake eyes."

"In your dreams! In less than two weeks, that idiot will be in my bed and you will pay each cent of my prize." James said assured that he will win the bet.

"Then prove it. And we will see if nobody resists that trap you call eyes." Kendall finished smirking and putting his sunglasses back.

~BTR~

Logan walked down the hallways looking for his locker. After a few minutes, he found it. He then opened his backpack, taking the books and placing it inside the locker. Right there, he felt his cellphone vibrating inside his pocket.

"Hey Kelly, what's up, girl?" He answered it still putting his books in the small room.

"_Hey, Gustavo told me that your father asked for transference to another school. How are you feeling?" She said from the other side._

"I've been better. I feel like a monk, never at the same place. But I'm starting to get used to it. Oh, and there is something I wanted to tell you. And it's not good news."

"_What is it?"_

"You see, I met a guy outside the school. And you won't believe it: He said his name was James Diamond."

_*Thud!*_

"Kelly? Kelly? Are you still there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here. And what did you do after it?"_

"Well, I said I didn't want him to talk to me and for him to back away. I'm not going to talk to a jerk."

"_Logan, there is something about his eyes that you should know."_

"His eyes? What about it?"

"_Well, nobody really knows, but he has like a hypnotizer technique to make you fall for him."_

"You're kidding, right?"

"_No! I'm deadly serious. Whatever you don't look too deep inside those eyes. They hide something."_

"Uh, Kelly, I gotta hang up. He's coming." Logan warned looking at James who was coming in his direction.

"_What? Wait, Logan…"_

He closed his cellphone and put it back in his pocket. He tried to close his backpack quickly and go to his first class, but it was in vain. James was already beside him.

"Hey, would you mind explaining why you don't want me to talk to you?" James tried to sound hurt, but it didn't melt Logan's heart.

"You slept with my best friend, and then cheated on her. That's why." The genius answered closing his locker and walking away from the playboy. But the taller one held his arm, pulling him back.

"Look, this is a mistake ok? I've never cheated on anyone. I am a nice guy…" James started but Logan went between his tracks

"You're a nice guy? Ha! And I'm a sardine can." Logan's irony kicked in to try to get rid of the prince of the lies. "Do me a favor. Jump from a building." He said walking away. And as Logan expected, James followed him. A little bit too close. "Would you mind?"

"Oh, sorry." The other apologized stepping back but still following Logan to his first class, which was the one the shorter one hated the most: Gym. In the other side, James loved the gym class. Being a show off like he'd always been, he loved to stress to everybody that he was the fastest, the strongest and the better player in every sport.

~BTR~

"Today, we will have a dodgeball match. I need two captains. Anyone want to be the captain?" The coach asked and instantly James raised his hand. He loved the feeling of leadership over the other students. "Okay James, come here. Anyone else?"

And of course Kendall liked to test James self-confident. So he raised his hand, going to James side for them to choose their players. "James, you can start." The coach announced and James knew perfectly well who he wanted in his team.

"Logan!" The taller said surprising everyone and totally shocking the little genius. He went over James a bit embarrassed. "C'mon man, don't be afraid. I don't bite… yet." He smirked over Logan, who moved behind him still afraid for being the first one to be chosen.

Kendall chuckled at James choice. He could be very predictable when it comes to a bet. "Carlos." Kendall said and the helmet boy yelled an 'Yeah' quickly going behind his friend.

~BTR~

Once the teams were complete, they started playing. Kendall was almost as good as James. He used to hit everyone who was on his way. His team tried constantly to hit Logan. But James always caught the ball in time before Logan could be hit.

In the end, there were only three players in the middle of the court. Kendall alone on one side, and James and Logan on the other. Kendall had the ball bouncing in his hand, seeing Logan worried a few feet away from him.

James was a little far from the smart boy, who put himself in a position of protection with his back turned to Kendall's side, waiting to be hit. James started running towards Logan expecting to get there in time.

Kendall threw the ball. It was a perfect shot, but James came pulling Logan towards his body, protecting the worried player with his back. "Don't worry, I got you." The taller whispered in Logan's ear and the other made something he should never do. He took a deep look inside James' hazel eyes. "Ouch!"

James had been hit. Only Kendall and Logan remained playing, and to raise Logan's affliction, he had the ball. Kendall stood there smirking because he knew that his adversary wasn't as good as he. Logan just had one shot. And something very unique happened before the ball was thrown. "C'mon, Logan, I know you can hit that dork." James screamed and everybody turned their eyes at his direction.

"Yeah, Logan, hit me." Kendall said opening his arms and stepping back. But when he did so, his shoelace was stuck under his sneaker, making him fall on his back. Kendall was invulnerable at the moment, and it was Logan's chance to win his first game.

He took a deep breath and threw the ball, hitting right in Kendall's forehead. He started jumping for winning the game. Then James ran to him, lifting him on his shoulder. Why was James acting like this over Logan? This was as strange as the fact that Logan was blushing while sitting over James' shoulder…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, any suggestions, don't be afraid to write.<strong>

**Next chapter is already on the way,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	3. Uptown Boy

**Hey everyone, here's the third chapter.**

**I really hope you like it.**

**And thanks for all the reviews:**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Yeah, James is not so good with names.**

**werewolvesrule5: Ha-ha. I enjoyed writing it.**

**MerielTLA : Sure he had. =D**

**Sir RCCS: Logan just needed an extra push... from James. ;-)**

**squoctobird: I know. The first style sucks. I don't know why I didn't changed it earlier.**

**: Well, Logan has been warned.**

**Thanks and have fun.**

* * *

><p>After gym class, Logan went to his locker to get his Math class books, looking to both sides of the hallway hoping James wouldn't show up. This never happened in his entire life. Why would the hottest jock of the school treat him like they were friends for years? This had some reason, and Logan was up to discover it. But he had to move his suspects away as his fear came true with James coming up behind him.<p>

"Hey Logan, great game. I knew you could do it." He complimented Logan, using this as an excuse for getting closer to the Roque Records heir. "You know? I was thinking that maybe we could…"

"And I was thinking that YOU could go to your class or you will be late." The other replied trying once again to walk away from the jock with his thick books in his hands. James quickly noticed that it was a little heavy for Logan's arms and took off the load off of the smaller one's hands. "Hey, give it back!"

"I just want to carry your books." James replied carrying the books with much stronger arms than Logan's ones. "And don't worry about me getting late. I'm Miss Turner's favorite student." He said smiling as he remembered the night he slept with his teacher.

"I didn't ask for it and I don't want to know anything about you… Now give my books back!" Logan exploded stepping his foot several times with an incredible strength. _'Wow, that's why dad thinks I am a little kid. It's because I act like one.'_ He thought to himself realizing what he has done.

"Ha-ha! This was cute. Can you do it again?" James chuckled making Logan's face heat up instantly. From that moment on, James knew he was making progress. But he only had more thirteen days to make Logan spend the night with him.

"No! Now if you excuse me…" Logan took his books back with one big push and walked away from the jock. Could the day get even stranger? Yesterday, he was talking to his recently cheated best friend, and now… The cheater was like a shadow on him and Logan kind of liked it. Only because no boy ever got this close to him like James. It had a reason, but he couldn't figure out what reason it was…

~BTR~

James and Kendall met on the hallway. And the blonde could notice something different in James' smile. Something unique and indescribably at the same time. "So, any progress?" Kendall asked as the taller nodded.

"He's on the way to my bed. And I have to admit it: he's the most chuffed guy I've ever met. But I can change it as I seduce him, because in the gym class, he looked deep inside my eyes." James said cockily to his friend.

"We still have thirteen days, snake eyes. He can maybe not give in so fast." Kendall warned not taking the winner's tone from his voice.

"You'll see, I will fuck this nerd so hard that he will not be able to sit for months." James chuckled and made his way to his classroom leaving a smiling Kendall behind.

~BTR~

"And that's how we identify the differences between base and acidic. See you next week." The teacher dismissed the class as everyone rushed out of the room. Logan felt a little sad because the school time had run out. He grabbed his books and made his way out of the classroom.

He went to his locker to house his school books but taking his notebooks home. He hasn't seen James since the second period. As he went to the exit, he passed his 'follower' without even noticing.

"Logan!" James called out his name and ran to reach the small walking creature. The other stopped and turned around. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, thanks. Freight Train must be outside waiting for me." Logan refused James' offer, and denying it just made the taller one very confused.

"Wait… You go home by train? But I saw you arriving by car." James exposed his doubt and Logan thought that maybe he didn't made it clear.

"No, Freight Train is the chauffer." The smart boy explained but the other kept on not understanding. "You're not so good at thinking, are you?"

"Well, I do what I can to keep my grades at D+." James said and Logan chuckled. He could be so cute sometimes… What, cute? Certainly Logan doesn't think this way.

"Look, I really have to go. So… bye." Logan took leave and went to open the double door. But, as always, James came between his ways.

"Just let me…" The taller rushed in front of Logan and held the handle of the door made of glass, allowing his pass for being winner to pass by.

They got out and as Logan expected, Freight Train was standing in front of the big car parked in front of the school and the street covered in snow. "Hey kid, how was your first day?" The wide friend asked his boss, noticing his typical half cracked smile on his face.

"I don't know. It was good, I guess. Can you take me to the studio? I need to talk to Kelly." Logan said and the other opened the door. "Thanks. Bye James."

James watched Logan enter the car. When Logan's vehicle disappeared, Kendall and Carlos went over him. They knew James has made some progress, and it was really shocking. If James made Logan lie down on his bed and do him till the end, nobody would be safe from James anymore.

~BTR~

"Hey, dog! How's my favorite nerd?" Gustavo greeted as he hugged Logan a little too tight. Gustavo works for his father since the beginning of the nineties, in other words, he saw Logan as a baby. And he used to play with him. Gustavo took Logan to the studio a couple of times and Logan made it much like a second home for him.

"Ugh… Gustavo, you can… uh, put me back on my feet now." Logan said as Gustavo put the smaller one on the floor again. "Thanks. How's the new band doing?"

"They are horrible! I can't forgive myself for making a three month contract with them." His friend yelled, very angry. It was the first week that Gustavo was spending with the new band, and it looks like the things aren't working out. "You know that I still think you would be a great success, Logan. You have a great voice."

"Gustavo, I told you a million times… I don't want to be famous. I want to be doctor. I really enjoyed the time we spent together, when you played the piano and I sang." Logan tried saying it again. He never wanted to be a star. He just wanted to save people.

"You have a huge heart Logan." Gustavo told him and it made him smile. "So, how was at school?"

"Not bad. I really liked the chemistry class. The teacher is really good. Where's Kelly?" He asked not seeing her around.

"Oh, Kelly's the lunch time. She will be back in a few minutes. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, no. Just tell her that I want to talk to her when she arrives. And, uh… can I, you know, use the sound proof nursery to study? Dad told me not to, but I can't think of what else to do." Logan asked a little nervous. He's been doing that for a few years now, and being inside a really quiet room, made it easier for him to concentrate.

"Of course! The first door on the right. And don't worry, when Kelly arrives, I'll tell her you want to talk to her." Gustavo said and Logan made his way through the hallway.

~BTR~

Half an hour has passed and Logan couldn't keep his mind on his duties. Unwittingly he lost his concentration several times to daydream about James and his eyes. He had to admit that it really called the smart boy's attention. They were like gemstone. Sinning and fascinating as diamond. Well, it was his last name, wasn't it?

"Ugh, Logan, focus! You need this to be a doctor." He yelled to himself trying as hard as he could to keep his eye on his notes. He tried doing some exercises, but it was in vain. "It wasn't that hard before. What's wrong with me?"

"Gustavo said you called me." Kelly asked with her hand over the handle of the door.

"Yes, Kelly, I need to talk. It's about James." He said a little embarrassed for talking about her best friend's ex-boyfriend and that he could Logan's first love. She moved inside and sat beside him.

"What? Did he do something?" She asked concerned. Logan shook his head violently, denying it. Well, half of it.

"No, not in a clear way. He was treating me so well that he begun following me all the time. It was really annoying. A-and, when I was at the gym class, I was the first to be chosen by him for the game." Logan explained raising the tone in his voice. "It was all so strange."

"You didn't look inside his eyes, did you?" Kelly asked practically ignoring everything he said before. "Cause if you did so, I…"

"No, Kelly! I didn't look inside his eyes." He told her a bit too loud trying to hide his fascination over James from his best friend. "And, if I did so, there's nothing special in his eyes. That rumor about falling in love for him is all bullshit."

"If you say so… But don't believe any word he says, because he's lying. That stereotype is always the same. They don't love anybody, just themselves." Kelly warned Logan and he nodded. Not ever for Logan?

~BTR~

James gazed at the floor as Kendall and Carlos talked about something without any importance. Logan was different from everyone he ever met before. He had something in his eyes that sounded like something he never told anyone. James couldn't figure out what. And understand why he was worrying that much about the new boy.

"What do you think, James?" Carlos asked and got nothing as answer. "James, hey James!"

"What?" James turned his gaze to his friends and they stared at him. "What is it?"

"Dude, you've been spacing out since we left school. What's up man?" Kendall asked confused since he never saw James this way.

"Nothing. I'm just looking… at… that cockroach." He lied and for his luck, the little bug passed behind their eyes. "Kendall, when was the last time you cleaned this place?"

"Two months ago. No worry. My mother said I could have my own place. And here, the rules are made by be." The blond answered and flexed his arms to make his point.

"Whatever." James finished moving his gaze back to floor. How he wished that he could call Logan to go out. But without his number, it was impossible. I know what you thinking. But James just wanted to make more progress to win his prize more quickly. There's no way James was falling for that nerd.

* * *

><p><strong>Any critcs, don't be afraid to write.<strong>

**Review and let me know if I'm doing this right.**

**See you next chapter!**

**SugarCat**


	4. Is There A Chance For Me?

**Hello guys, this is SugarCat, and let answer the reviews:**

**asLightasDark: Thanks for the support. Gustavo is so cool like this. **Thanks! =D****

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Yeah, totally. I prefer his voice over the others. **Thanks! =D****

**MerielTLA: I really like sarcasm, even more when they tell the truth. Let's see how long it takes for James to realize that. **Thanks! =D****

**werewolvesrule5: I tried to use James' eyes as a mask. Outside is one thing, but inside is totally the opposite. And yeah, I tried to break the routine of these kind of books, and believe me, you made sense. Thanks! =D**

**: Sure, this is going to be the first time in his entire life. **Thanks! =D****

****Sir RCCS: Kendall knows how to label something. James is very unpredictable. He should be ashamed of all he is doing. **Thanks! =D******

**Red-Weasel-Chan: Thanks a lot. Wow, your favorite already. C'mon, there are much better stories than mine, but who am I to discuss tastes?**** **Thanks! =D********

**Jazckson: Great idea. Maybe I put it inside my story. See if you like what happens in this chapter. ********Thanks! =D**********

**********Anyway, thanks again, have fon on the fourth chapter.**********

* * *

><p>The other day, Logan woke up with an incredible desire to go to school. No, you are wrong again. This wasn't because of James, what a stupid idea. The reason was he felt like his chances of being a doctor was growing due the great classes. We are talking about Logan. Nothing passes through his mind, except studying.<p>

He brushed his teeth faster than the other days, while putting his jeans on. And no, he wasn't late. It was just precaution. When he finished dressing up, he rushed down the large steps made of marble of the wide stairway, getting into the dining room where his father was having breakfast.

"Good morning, dad." He said to Mr. Mitchell, while sitting down and grabbing a piece of bread. His father was surprised of his son's sudden surge of happiness. In fact, he seemed great.

"Son, are you sick?" Mr. Mitchell asked concerned. The last time Logan was sick, he started raving and jumping for eating too much sugar. Yeah, Logan had trouble with candies. If he eats one, he can't stop. "You seem different."

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm not different." Logan answered fearing for his father. Mr. Mitchell could say for him to skip school, thinking that Logan could be sick for real. And Logan didn't want to skip school; he would miss Ja… the algebra classes so much.

"That's great, because I wanted to talk to you about…" His father started but Logan got up going out of the dining room not letting Mr. Mitchell finish.

"Sorry dad. I need to go. Love you!" Logan yelled then all that was heard was the big door being closed.

Mr. Mitchell chuckled and drank his coffee while reading the newspaper. "Well, he will know this anyway." He said to himself hoping that Logan would take well the news.

~BTR~

Logan left his father behind going straight to the Cadillac. Logan had his driver's license already in hands and a new Maybach Exelero inside the garage that his father gave to him when he turned sixteen. But Logan wasn't that kind of boy who wanted to call other people's attention. And it was other thing that Logan inherited from his mother. She didn't marry his father because of the money. She believed that love was the most reliable fortune in the world.

This time, Logan didn't sit on the backseat. He paced himself beside Freight Train. He loved to talk to the one who taught him how to drive and how to ride his bicycle for the first time. Everyone who works for his father, Logan considered them as his family, and it never made him felt alone anymore.

"Freight Train, how's Neil? Is he liking the university?" Logan asked for his long time friend. Neil was Freight Train's son and he was 3 years older than Logan. But since Neil got in the university, they lost the contact.

"He's doing great! I can't believe he's the one with the highest grades in his class. He's my pride, kid." The other answered feeling the joy of his son fighting for his future life.

~BTR~

"Man, you are so lazy today. C'mon, James. You need to get ready." Carlos called his friend knocking on the door several times but the other didn't answer. This was one of the problems of living with James. He was always late for everything. He was still on the bed, locked inside his room and God knows what he was doing.

James humped on his bed totally asleep and having a wet dream. "Oh, Logan…" He whispered holding his pillow tighter. In his dream, Logan was making hot sounds and louder and louder screaming James' name. James' mouth was dry and he was painfully aroused. Who would guess that he would feel this way over Logan? Well, everybody, since it is a sexual attraction, not a love one.

James opened his eyes suddenly and then looking down. His wet underwear was showing. He got up quickly and went straight to the bathroom. "Damn it! I haven't had a wet dream since I was eleven." He stepped inside the shower and washing himself to get rid of any drop of his shame. He was seventeen and had sex almost every day in his adolescence.

When he finished, he put his clothes on and went outside his room. Carlos was sitting on the sofa and waiting for them to go to school. "Man, what took you so long? We are going to be late." His friend told him and they rushed outside.

~BTR~

Freight Train pulled over the car. Logan took off his seatbelt and got off the vehicle. He didn't see James around. Sighing in relief, he entered the building, but still nothing from the tall jock. Not knowing where else he might be, he went over his locker to grab his book for his first class.

"Maybe it was a dream. There's no way a guy would do all this because of me. I'm so idiot sometimes…" He said to himself heading to the English class.

~BTR~

James ran as fast as he could, trying to get inside the school in time, avoiding to get detention and most of all, find Logan to try his move another time. Running through the hallways he looked for the short brunette everywhere, but no success. He could be there earlier if it wasn't his morning problem. Now he had to wait his next class to meet him at the hallways.

"Fuck, I lost a couple of hours. I have to make more effort now or I'll lose the bet." He said panting and giving up the running. To run now was useless. Being study addicted like Logan was, he was probably in class. "C'mon, James, it's not that hard. You can do it. You just have to be more provocative. Yeah… Provocative. I can do that…" He said to himself as he thought how should he act to look hot in the smart boy's eyes.

~BTR~

At the lunchtime, Logan made his way over the canteen. The heater was broken and inside that room was really hot. It looked funny, since it was snowing outside. Logan took off his coat and felt his throat go dry. "It's so hot in here." Right then he saw a Popsicle tray on the dessert session. He took a milk one and headed to his usual table. "Hum, milk. Full of calcium and good for my organism. And nothing better when a heater breaks."

As he sat down, he saw James coming in. "Oh, man. It wasn't a dream." Logan growled and James waved over him. It took a couple of minutes for James go over his table with his tray. "Why you have this need to annoy me sorely?'

"I'm not here to annoy you. You seem nice. I just…" James stopped as Logan opened the packaging of the Popsicle and put it inside his mouth. All of it. James stood there with no words to be spoken. He felt some pressure downwards and made his pants tight. "What?" Logan asked putting it off with an audible pop and putting it all inside again.

James looked over Logan who had a trail of cream running down his mouth. It was hot. But it got even hotter when Logan used his tongue to guide the liquid inside his mouth. "I-I-I-I'm…" He started but couldn't finish as he became more and more aroused. When he thought he was the one to make Logan feel this way over him, his victim changed places with his predator.

"I'm going away." Logan got up but James pushed him back down over his lap. "What is this thing poking my back?... Oh…" He said and blushed furiously. All the students were looking at them with anger and jealousy. "James, let me go…"

"No!" The taller answered wrapping his arms around his waist making Logan's back meet James' front. "I just want to talk. Why is this so difficult for you understand?"

"Okay, I promise I will talk to you. But only if you let me go." Logan offered and James loosened his grip. Logan moved out James' lap and sat beside him, putting his Popsicle over the tray. "I'm all ears."

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?" James asked making his face look like those lonely hungry puppies.

"I told you. You cheated my best friend, and I don't want any kind of relationship with a guy like you." Logan explained moving his head in a 'no'. "If I do, I would betray my moral principles."

"Just give me a few days. And I'll show you how I am. How I am a nice guy. If after this period of time, you still think all this of me, I will never get close to you again. Please." The jock tried once again and Logan seemed giving in his idea. Maybe knowing both sides of the story, he would…

"No!" Logan said one last time before moving out of the canteen. After he was outside he leaned over the lockers to think. What was he thinking? That he could trick him like he did with Kelly? No, no and no! Logan was too smart to fall on his games. But, in the other way, he had to admit that he was tempted at the jock's offer. He seemed so sincere, so reliable that if he gave him a chance, he could be wrong about his personality.

But with all those questions rushing on his mind, he had to move his thoughts away as he saw his father entering the school with Gustavo. What were they doing there? They don't have any life? "Wow, wow, wow, dad? Gustavo? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at work, I don't know, firing people?"

"I told your father this was a ridiculous idea, but he never listens to me! Your dad is crazy!" Gustavo yelled putting both hands over Logan's shoulders and shaking him violently.

"C'mon, Gustavo, maybe Logan likes the idea…" Mr. Mitchell said not making himself clear at all.

"What? What idea?" Logan asked totally confused. "Dad, please explain."

"Since Gustavo is not having progress with the new band, I'm here to look for new talents. Isn't this wonderful?" His father said smiling and Logan fainted. Gustavo put him back on his feet and he woke up.

"Have you lost your mind? This is a school. You have to talk to the principal about this." Logan said still shocked about the news.

"I already did that and he agreed. The auditorium is at my disposal when the clock strikes eleven. Oh, it's eleven o' clock already. C'mon son, I need your opinion about the contenders." Mr. Mitchell said walking through the hallway with his son trying to convince him the opposite.

"Give up, dog. He's not gonna change his mind." Gustavo said walking Logan with him. Oh, boy, this is going to be big…

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for now, guys.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**

**Keep the reviews comin' and any critics, don't be afraid to write.**

**See you next time,**

**SugarCat**


	5. The Other Side Of Me

**Hello guys, this is SugarCat again here and sorry about the song I chose. I know it's very old and lame but it was the only one with the lyrics that matched with the context.**

**Song: The Other Side of Me**

**Artist: Neil Sedaka**

**So, now let's answer the reviews:**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Yeah, it would be so cool and so cute to hear them singing together.**

**MerielTLA: I put it a lot more difficult to James, so he will get horny more often. And, well Logan didn't finish his popsicle, and the sugar levels weren't that high since it was a milk one. But next chapter I will make Logan go crazy. Promise.**

**JillEsterNapier91: Logan will try to fight against James. But something can go wrong during the battle.**

**: Probably you're right. James will try to get closer to Logan, but the little Mitchell is much stronger than James thinks he is.**

**Jessayra: Here you go. Have fun!**

**Gotta Live It Big Time: Thanks, and I hope some other people strart reading it too. Thanks!**

**Sir RCCS: Anyone would act strange with Logan and a popsicle next to you.**

**Jazckson: I apreciated it. I try to put it a little humor. Life is not serious all the time.**

**Anyway, have fun and hope you like it. =D**

* * *

><p>In the auditorium, there was a long table in front of the stage where were Gustavo, Logan and Mr. Mitchell sitting side by side while waiting for the contenders perform. The line outside was without an ending. All of Logan's classmates were there for the audition. Now that they knew Mr. Mitchell was Logan's father, they would be around him showing their hypocrite side.<p>

"Dad, this is a huge mistake, ok? You can find singers anywhere else." Logan tried and tried. But Mr. Mitchell wasn't going to change his mind for anything. "I think you... Oh no! Dad, help me, I think I'm getting an osteochondropathy, I can feel my bones breaking. Please dad, I'm dying… losing... my... forces…"

"Logan, don't use difficult scientific disease names with me. You know I stopped believing you since you were ten. You are such a drama queen. And your bones are healthy." His father said not giving in his son's pretending to have a bone disease.

"Gustavo, you got to do something! I don't think I can bear all the embarrassment this will bring. So do something!" Logan yelled holding the collar of Gustavo's coat.

"I would help you, dog, but I'm not your daddy's boss. I told you to give up." Gustavo said convincing Logan that fighting against his father's tide was useless. In any minute James would enter that door and show everyone if he had some talent at singing. He could be approved or be humiliated by Gustavo's words. As if Logan cared about that jock. Maybe, if he was declassified from the list, he would get some peace.

~BTR~

"Is this line to the bathroom?" James asked ingenuously as Kendall and Carlos turned their heads shocked at the boy's question.

"Where were you in the fifteen minutes? Didn't you hear the principal?" Kendall replied noticing that James was missing for all the time the principal's voice sounded in the acoustic boxes.

"Oh no, I was with Millie. She just broke up with Brad and I wanted to show her where she was special." James answered smirking. He was a naughty boy.

"And I suppose you pointed to her heart, right?" Carlos said knowing what the jock would answer.

"Of course not! Who cares about heart? Where I showed her was far below her chest line." The tallest said with no scruple sounding in his voice.

"Wait. I've got an idea. What if we make this bet a little more interesting?" Carlos offered and both James and Kendall seemed interested, since he was talking about money. "What if we put it on one thousand bucks?"

"And what do I have to do? Make Logan ride me? Let him tie me up?" James asked unafraid of what they could set for him to do.

"I was thinking about something really difficult." Kendall spoke up before Carlos could say a word with a look that meant he was having a devious idea. "You can't fuck, lick, suck anyone else, or even touch yourself until you make Logan fall for you."

Carlos loved the blonde's idea. Seeing James fall apart as the days go drifting by was too good to be true. On the other side, James was in a dilemma. One thousand dollars could be very useful to invest in his beauty treatment. But without touching himself for twelve days was too hard for any man in the world. And without think about the consequences, he decided to take the bet to a next level. They shook their hands and James couldn't go back his word from that moment on.

"So, what did I miss? What is this line for?" He said confused at all, since a line never was for something that worth waiting.

"The owner of the Roque Records is here looking for new talents. He's making an audition with everyone of our grade. The chosen one will have an experimental record deal for three months to become famous, date the most beautiful chicks, and rich enough to buy the Texas." Kendall explained and James stood there shocked. It had always been his dream. And it could be a perfect excuse to seduce Logan. Wait a minute…

"Hey, where's Logan? Has he been dismissed from the audition?" James asked not seeing the short nerd anywhere on the line. Maybe he already did the audition and got classified. Little did he know what the surprise was.

"Man, you're so idiot! Logan's last name is Mitchell. He is the future owner of the Roque Records." Carlos said angry about the other's dumbness. But you get used to it as the time goes by.

"Really? Why did he never talk about this with me?" James said and his friends laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Man, he never talked about anything with you. In fact, he hates you because you made his friend cry." Kendall joked and continued laughing. "What can I say? Logan has the perfect millionaire life."

"Oh no, my friend. It will only be perfect when he let me get inside it. And then he will realize how much he likes to be submissive to me." It was incredible. Even knowing that Logan didn't want to see his face, James doesn't lose his self-confidence. "Now, let me go in front of you. I know exactly what song to sing to him."

~BTR~

One hour had passed and the three guys saw a lot of contenders, but nobody seemed good enough. Some girl had just finished singing and, well… It wasn't really singing. It was a mix of screams, agony and a loud mating call. She smiled confident that he was classified, but with Gustavo there, he makes you understand you are a failure literally.

"My God! You were great! I love when my ears bleed." Gustavo told her and Logan's eyes widened. Her smile then faded away.

"Gustavo, be a little more kind, will you? He didn't mean this. We call you if nobody else… uh sings like you do…" The smart one laughed nervously because he was lying as she smiled again. He wasn't as destructive as his long life friend. "C'mon, Gustavo, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Gustavo said and then laughed. "Oh, and a sick cat called. He wants his mewing back!"

The girl ran crying to the exit and Logan sighed deeply. This was so idiot. Nobody until now could sing good enough like Logan. All the smart boy could think was how would be James' performance. He just hoped there should be someone good at singing before it was the jock's turn. Or Gustavo's words would reprove him in a few seconds.

"And she was the contender number 503. Dad, I told you, you can find your singer anywhere else, not here." Logan was not giving to give up. Sometimes his father had crazy ideas. Sorry, all the time.

"Logan, I know that my star will pass through that door right… now." Mr. Mitchell said as James entered. Logan's eyes widened again. Damn it, it was his turn. Logan couldn't see it.

James went upstairs and walked the stage until the middle where was placed the microphone. "Oh, hey Logan." The jock waved smiling and the smart boy covered his face with the contenders list. "Hi, I'm James Diamond, and I will sing '_The Other Side of Me'_." He announced and of course Logan was expecting the worse. But when James opened his mouth to sing, it came far different from horrible.

_You think you know me pretty well,_

_But how can you tell?_

_You never get inside my head._

_The times we talk, we never speak,_

_We play hide and seek_

_So many things are left unsaid._

_Why can't you see,_

_What's on the other side of me?_

_The side of me that reaches out to you._

_Sweet thoughts and dreams,_

_Like drops of rain on rippling streams_

_That wind and bend,_

_Rivers with no end,_

_Flowing on the other side of me._

As James sang, Logan felt like millions of butterflies inside his stomach. Like Mickey Mouse was running down his spine. Like there were just him and James inside the auditorium. But he had to be strong and fight against this thrill… for Kelly. It seemed he was getting weaker by the time he was being so close to James. The song really reflected their situation until now. Well, at leat it seemed like this...

_It seems I always get unstrung_

_I trip on my tongue_

_With words that come out somethin' else._

_I'm so afraid the things I say_

_Might chase you away,_

_I have to hide behind myself._

_Why can't you see_

_What's on the other side of me?_

_The side of me that reaches out to you._

_Why must I hide_

_These feelings that have been denied?_

_Only you can set me free_

_See what's on the other side of me._

_La la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_I have to hide behind myself._

_Why can't you see_

_What's on the other side of me?_

_The side of me that reaches out to you._

_Why must I hide_

_These feelings that have been denied?_

_Only you can set me free_

_See what's on the other side of me,_

_On the other side of me,_

_On the other side of me._

When James finished, he just smiled. The three judges remained silent for a few seconds. Right behind their eyes, Mr. Mitchell stood up and applauded. "Bravo! No need to look anymore. This passion for music was all I wanted to hear. What do you think Gustavo?"

"Well, looks like he has some potential. Not like our Logan-boy but it is possible that this dog can be our next success." Gustavo told him and Logan was still shocked.

"What, dad? You liked him?" Logan asked almost yelling. His father looked down at his son and gave him a questioning look.

"Yes. But if you are not satisfied with him, we can call the security to kick him out of here and keep on looking. You know your opinion is very important to me, don't you Logan?" Mr. Mitchell said giving his son one of the most difficult decisions he had to make in his life, in his friend life and in his love life.

He looked over James who was pouting like a puppy again. It melted Logan's heart. He could regret taking this decision so much in the future, but James had a talent, and if the Roque Records don't make a record deal with him, any other recording company will do. "Okay, we can stay with him."

James jumped several times for being accepted. "Yeah! I love you Logan!" He yelled as Mr. Mitchell and Gustavo stared confused. Logan blushed again but much more than the last time since his dad was right by his side. "Oh, I mean… I loved that you accepted me, Logan."

"Kelly is so gonna kill me…" Logan said in an inaudible tone for the others.

~BTR~

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Kelly screamed but nobody in the building could hear since Logan brought her to the sound proof nursery. "How could you accept making a record deal with James? Now I have to see him every single day. Can you think of all the consequences this will bring to us?"

"Kelly, it's not my fault. Try to understand. James can sing. We need a success. If nobody shows up, Roque Records will go bankrupt, you will be fired and James will make success with another recording company." Logan explained and Kelly sat down. She couldn't think of any words to speak. He sat beside her and tried to comfort his best friend.

"When will he start?" Kelly asked looking at the floor.

"Tomorrow. Dad told me to bring him here after school. I'm so sorry, Kelly." He said sincerely knowing how much it hurt Kelly. It was still difficult for her to overcome what he did to her.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You needed to do this." Kelly said smiling. Logan felt so good for them still being friends. But it was still so confusing. James will now work for him. Boss and employee studying at the same school. What would have happened if he had said no? Well, we'll never know since he said yes…

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for now guys,<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep sending reviews, and any critics don't be afraid to write.**

**See you next chapter,**

**SugarCat**


	6. Wasn't It Good?

**Hello guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but mama didn't let me use the computer because of my grades. So, I'm here to apologize and hope you didn't want to kill me.**

**So, what's new? Well, MerielTLA asked me how would Logan act if he ate sugar. Well, here it is. Now let's answer the reviews:**

**Jazckson: Thanks. Yeah, but if I were him, I wouldn't complain.**

**Red-Weasel-Chan: That was very kind of you. I hope you keep reading it. Good luck with your band. =D**

**Sir RCCS: Yes, but it will change as he slowly falls for Logan.**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine: Don't worry. You'll have it. Keep on reading. =)**

**Chapter 6, have fun!**

* * *

><p>Now everything was over for Logan. James will be working for him in the Roque Records, the only place silent enough for him to be alone with his own studies. The world was definitely evil. The peace was over.<p>

These kinds of thoughts were rushing through his mind so quickly that it made him sleep only for a few hours. Getting up to go to school was really hard. But he tried to cover the dark eyelashes on his face and went downstairs to drink some coffee as a last hope for him to remain awaken.

Down there, his father was reading his usual newspaper. Noticing his son enter the dining room, Mr. Mitchell had something to say, I mean to order Logan to do.

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" He asked as Logan sat down the table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey, dad. Not so well. I only slept for three hours and…" The smart boy started talking but he couldn't finish since Mr. Mitchell interrupted him.

"Great. Now, I wanted to ask you if you could use your car today. I will need Freight Train to take me to Arizona." The elder one said shocking Logan a lot.

"Arizona? When did you decide to go to the desert?" Logan asked with his jaw dropped.

"Yesterday in my record company in Utah, a few bad boys got a little furious and broke all the windows of my studio. And I won't miss the chance to fire them." Mr. Mitchell laughed evilly and suddenly stopped. "Oh, time to go. See you son."

Logan stood there watching his father get up and stopping to say the most horrible order in years.

"Oh, and I almost forgot… You need to take James to the studio after school, so he won't miss the time. Bye, son." Mr. Mitchell kissed Logan's forehead and finally left the house.

Just thinking that he will have to drive James for 10 miles until the studio, it made Logan shiver at the thought. He and James in the same car was beyond bearable.

After accepting the fact that he will, no matter what, face his fears, Logan finished drinking his coffee and made his of out the house heading to the garage with his backpack over his shoulder. Opening the door, there was his Maybach Excelero new as a leave. He took a deep breath and entered the long vehicle. He tossed his backpack over the passenger seat and turned the engine on.

This was the first time he ever drove the car his father gave to him. Driving as careful as Logan, it was easy to make his way to the street. The snow on the pat was finally melting and the first flowers begun to show under the thin trace of ice. Such a beautiful sight. But with all these charming things outside the car, Logan couldn't stop thinking about James. God this was going to be hard.

~BTR~

"C'mon, James. Kendall told us to meet him at seven thirty and it is forty five past seven already!" Carlos screamed in horror. Sure, Carlos loved to live dangerously, but he feared his Math teacher as much as he feared the devil.

"Relax, dude. I'm just finishing spraying my hair. Done! You make so much drama. I'll talk to Mr. Simons that it was my fault, and don't worry about Kendall. He and Jo had an amazing night as he said." James explained trying to calm the helmet boy down.

"Kendall's with Jo? And what did you do to Mr. Simons?" Carlos knew he would regret asking this to James, but the curiosity was too much for him to bear.

"Let's say I made him feel things that his wife will never be able to do." James finished and walked out of the apartment with a shocked boy following him outside.

~BTR~

Logan had luck on finding a space big enough to park the car right in front of the school. He took his seatbelt off and put his backpack over his shoulder, making his way out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he looks at the white building for a few seconds before going straightly inside. The first thing to do was finding James and tell him that they would go to the studio together.

~BTR~

"Man! Whose car is this?" Carlos said in ecstasy as the other two stayed as amazed as well. "So cool…"

"Ugh… Carlos, stop leaning over the hood. This is strange even for you." Kendall warned and Carlos obeyed. James, following Carlos' line of thought tried something very dangerous.

"Guys, check this out." The tallest spoke up, taking a key from his pocket and scratching the left side of the luxury Maybach from the front lantern to the rear one. "Much better. The owner will thank me."

"Uh, James, look." Kendall pointed to the plate where was written Mitchell. James screamed like a girl realizing it was Logan's car. The smart boy could be short, but he was as strong as a bull. "Man, you've got to sort this out."

"I know, I know. At lunchtime, I'll buy a bouquet and a box of chocolates like a way to say that I am sorry." James said desperate passing his hands through his hair. "Dude, Logan will be so mad!"

"Because of what will I be mad for?" A voice sounded from behind the three teenagers as they lined up side by side in front of the car, covering the damage.

"Logie, hey! Uh… I was saying that you will be mad because I was going to ask you out." James lied making Logan blush at the jock's words. Logan was too shy when he was in front of handsome guys, feeling like a fool.

"James, I'm here to tell you to wait for me when the classes are over. Dad told me to take you to the studio. So I'll meet you in front of my locker, okay?" Logan asked and the jock simply nodded.. He walked away wondering why they were acting so strangely today…

~BTR~

James ran through the streets looking for a flower shop. He had bought the box of chocolates already and now he only had to buy the bouquet. He ran over 20 blocks and still nothing. When he thought it was useless to run, he turned around and saw a very small flower shop in the corner of the other side of the avenue

In less than one second, the tall singer was already inside asking for a bouquet of red and white roses. In one minute, the woman handed the bouquet over James. After the payment, the jock ran back to school, thinking about what was the best way to tell Logan about the damage he had made in his car.

"Hey, Logan, you know your car… No, he won't believe I mean it… Logan, I know I made it wrong but… No, it' too dramatic. It has to sound that I regret doing that." James was so deep in his own thoughts that he was inside the school and not different from other times, late for his next class.

~BTR~

It was very strange for James to watch the last classes with the two romantic objects beside him making the other students very curious about who was going to receive it from the hottest guy in the whole school. But after the classes were over, he rushed out of the room and walked through the hallways, going straight to Logan's locker. He really hoped that he could be safe after saying he's sorry.

James leaned over the lockers waiting for the smart boy who wasn't there yet. Logan was having a doubt in physics, so he would be a little late for them to go to the studio. The jock then closed his eyes, thinking about what more he could do to make more progress. The most important thing he already did which was make his 'boss' look into his eyes. Now he had to be more careful. Anything that could go wrong would be a lost of precious time.

"Sorry for making you wait, but I had to ask about the exercise of my homework." Logan appeared opening his locker without even looking at James.

"Logan! Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" The jock started and it made the shorter boy jump. But when he started talking, Logan interrupted him.

"Wow, are you going to ask Kelly out?" The smart boy asked pointing to the roses.

"No! This is for you. I thought you may like it." James handed Logan the flowers and the box of chocolates. "I really don't know how to say it, but I…"

"Hum, these things are amazing. Great choice." Logan said interrupting James again. The taller watched scared as Logan gobbled up all the small pieces of candy. When he ended eating, he had chocolate around his mouth.

"Logan, are you alright?" James asked worried seeing the boy in front of him paralyzed because of the sugar taking effect in his body. Little did he know what side of Logan he was about to face at that moment.

"Hey Jamie! Ha-ha-ha, have I ever told you that you are such a turn on?" Logan asked surprising James a lot because the smart boy jumped, wrapping his legs around the jock's waist. And like it wasn't enough, Logan's fingers caressed his firm chest over the white V-neck shirt.

"Uh, no?" James answered blushing while resting his hands on Logan's butt. Of all the guys James had always slept with, Logan's butt cheeks were the curviest he have ever touched. Oh, and he was blushing! He was the school stud. He shouldn't act this way over a nerd guy like the one over him.

"I'm so boring sometimes. Well, you are. And I love the way you flex those biceps of yours when you are lifting something heavy." That compliment made James felt his pants tightening. Had those chocolates made this to his Logan? Did I just say his? Sorry, this wasn't supposed to be spoken…

"You like them that much?" James asked getting even redder and aroused. In fact, anybody liked James body. But when some someone that hates you and then confesses he checks on your arms, that was something totally different.

"I don't like them." Logan moved his face forwards so he could feel James' heavy breath. "I love them. Now let's go! The last one to get outside is an egghead!"

James then felt Logan get off him and ran to the door. Oh, no! Logan will see the scratch on his car and then kill James. He ran after Logan and found the smart boy looking at his car with his head inclined like those confused puppies.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I scratched your car. I had no bad intentions, I swear to God." He finally apologized. But Logan's reaction was far different than the one he was expecting.

"I loved it Jamie! Now my car is different from the other models." Logan kissed the jock's cheek as a thank you. "Shall we go?"

James nodded as he went to the other side of the vehicle to enter and sit on the passenger seat. He looked at Logan who was making sounds like an engine while pretending to drive the Maybach just like a five year old child.

"Can you drive? Or we'll be late…" James said worried about the time since he had remaining only ten minutes to get on the studio.

"Yes, babe. And don't worry. I drive pretty fast."Logan answered and James gulped dryly when he was thinking about how fast the smart boy would drive the vehicle.

~BTR~

"Logan, slow down!" James begged digging his nails into the expensive leather of the seat. Logan was at 70 miles per hour in L.A., but the smart boy didn't hit any of the other cars he left behind. "LOGAN!"

The jock closed his eyes as Logan passed a crossroads in the middle of the other vehicles. When James opened his eyes, the Maybach was parked in front of the Roque Records: He looked at Logan who had his eyes half closed and started yawning.

"I'm so… tired…" Logan said resting his head on the steering wheel. James watched the boy fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Logan?" He asked but got nothing in response from the little nerd. James sighed and got out of the car. He went to the other side of the Exelero, opening the door and carrying the sleeping little creature in his arms. Logan rested his head on James' chest smiling like he was having a good dream. James couldn't help but smile too. Logan looked so peaceful in his arms, so innocent.

He carried Logan inside of the building, entering the lift and stopping on the last floor. When the two doors opened, he stepped out of the elevator, facing a familiar girl.

"Hey, I know it may sound strange but, have we met before?" He asked and still not realizing who the girl was.

"Yes, I'm Kelly, the one who slapped you on that night near the lake. Oh my God! What did you do to Logan, you jerk?" Kelly's eyes widened as she noticed Logan sleeping in James' arms.

"He ate some chocolates and then he started acting strange and then suddenly he fell asleep." James explained placing Logan on the sofa of the reception.

"Listen: If you touch him again, I will make your life a hell. Did I make myself clear?" Kelly said and the taller nodded silently. "Good, now let's go. Gustavo needs you in his office."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Keep writing reviews and any cricts or suggestions, don't be afraid to write.**

**See you next time,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	7. If

**Hello guys, this is SugarCat presenting another chapter of my story. So, yeah, the last one didn't bring me a lot of reviews as I expected but I hope this one will.**

**But now let's anwer it:**

**Sir RCCS: I think he meant. He was like "drunk" at that moment and when you're drunk you say things that you keep as a secret. Keep on readin and thanks.**

**CheekyBrunette: Thanks! I really apreciate that. And keep on reading.]**

**Here is chapter seven. So, have fun! =D**

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Logan opened his eyes with a painful headache. He put himself in a sitting position looking around and realizing he was in the studio. He then felt a slight touch of pain every time he moved his head with a little more effort. It didn't take too long for Kelly to appear in front of him with a cup of warm tea in her hands.<p>

"Here. Drink this. It will make you feel better." She said handing him the cup. "So, wanna tell me happened?"

"I would love to, but the last thing I remember was James giving me some chocolates. I know I can't eat it, but they looked so delicious…" Logan told her taking a sip of tea. "How's James doing with Gustavo?"

"Let's say that the new star is not accepting Gustavo's demands so well. All they do is argue about James' clothes. And almost five hours!" Kelly answered grabbing the papers above her desk. "Oh and the people of the garage called. They said your car will be fixed until next week."

"Why? What's wrong with my car?" Logan asked worried since it was his first time driving the Maybach and he doesn't crashing it or anything.

"Didn't you see? Your car had a huge scratch in the left side. Bitters took it to the garage right after he saw it. Now we are trying to discover who did it. Can you think of anybody?" She asked Logan who was totally surprised. He didn't remember about the scratch or anything after James saying he was sorry. Wait!

"James! He scratched my car! Now I remember. He gave me those flowers to say he was sorry. I'm pretty sure he was apologizing because of this!" James was so dead now. The anger was rushing through Logan's veins. The smart boy stood up ignoring the headache and walking over the lost and found deposit. Kelly followed him, wondering what Logan would do there. Her question was answered as she saw him grabbing a baseball tack and then walking away.

Logan went straight to the sound proof nursery where James and Gustavo were still arguing. He opened the door, shocking the two creatures as they turned their heads to the doorway. James smiled over Logan not even noticing the large piece of wood in his hands. "Hey, Logie bear. I was worried about you. I wish I could make it up with you for giving you those chocolates."

"Don't worry about that, James. You can make it up now." Logan showed him the baseball tack and James' beautiful smile faded away. He got up quickly, trying to run away from the shorter boy, but Logan surrounded James between two walls making it impossible for the taller one to escape. Then, in a uncommon way, Logan dropped the baseball tack on the floor and stepped forward till their faces were almost touching. All that James could feel was Logan's' hot and heavy breath due to running after the jock. "Don't you dare touching my car again, or I'll make your life a real hell, understand?"

Deep inside James' mind, where things that were never said because of the jock's pride, he thought that if this closeness from the smart boy was only a slight proof of the hell would be, James surely wanted more if it.

"Okay, I promise I will behave from now on." James gulped dryly holding himself to not give in the surge to pull Logan even closer and kiss him furiously, but Gustavo was there and he truly feared what his new 'coach' would do if he just tried to touch his long life friend in front of him.

"Good. Now, don't discuss with Gustavo or you're fired." Logan said before walking away and swaying his curvy hips in a very provocative way and obviously calling James' attention until the nerd guy closed the door behind him.

"Logan, what were you thinking?" Kelly asked her best friend who was breathing heavily again.

"I… I don't know… Kelly, I'm not feeling very well…" Logan said before throwing up all the chocolate on the floor. Ugh! Love sucks!

~BTR~

When James' first day of work was finally over, he rushed out of the sound proof nursery, looking for Logan. But it was in vain. Logan was nowhere on that floor. It may sound like a bad idea, but he went to ask Kelly about her best friend. He knew it would be stormy, but he only had 12 days and he was willing to do whatever he could to end this situation as soon as possible.

He found her siting at her desk and so distracted that she didn't see him coming closer. "Hey, can you tell me where Logan is? I can't find him." Kelly looked up from her papers staring straight to his hazel eyes. Yes, the ones that made Kelly fall in love and little did she know that her best friend was feeling the same way over James just like she did when she met the jock.

"No, Logan's not here. He left the building a couple of hours ago." Kelly answered using all the hate she was still keeping of him. "And don't ask again. I'm not gonna tell you where he is."

"Why? Look, I need to talk to him about us. So stop being a total kid. You know you still feel the same way even knowing I kissed another girl. Admit it." James said arrogantly. This is a common thing you have to deal about the jock. Almost every time he considers himself right about everything. In other words, a total jerk that thinks he is a god.

"I have pride James. And now I know the real you. That means I'll do anything to protect Logan from you. So I'm still not telling you where he is." Kelly replied standing up to not show intimidation.

"Too late, bitch! Logan looked inside my eyes at school. Just like you did that night, remember? In a few days, Logan will be in my arms, and there is nothing you can do about it." James smirked just because of the fact that she doesn't have a clue about the bet.

"You're lying. And Logan is too smart to fall for you. And I'll say it again: Stay away from him!" Kelly said at last going to Logan's house to know if James' story was true. Logan couldn't bear all she was still bearing. Many thoughts like this were flowing inside her head making her very confused.

~BTR~

"You have to be careful. He's worse than I thought. He wants you, but just for sex. Just the way he did to me" Kelly warned her best friend about the danger Logan was about to face.

"Why would he ever want me? He can have everyone else. Every boy and every girl would kill to be beside him, but I wouldn't. You know I only care about my future as a doctor. Buuurp." Logan belched surprising Kelly a bit. "Sorry, my stomach still feels the chocolate inside it."

"I know, but if you look inside his eyes, at first you will think you're in paradise. Every girl or guy that James seduced paid a high price after seeing it was just a disguise. What I mean is…" Kelly stopped between her tracks as the servant knocked on the doo of Logan's room.

"Sorry, Mr. Mitchell, but there is a young guy outside and he said his name was James Diamond. May I let him enter the mansion?" He asked waiting for an answer. Kelly shook her head in a 'no' over Logan's direction.

"But it's raining. He can't stay there. Open the gate, please. And tell him to wait for me." Logan answered ignoring completely Kelly's warn. As soon as the servant went downstairs, Kelly seemed furious.

"Why do you have to use your huge heart every time? Stop being so innocent and start to notice the others make you look like a fool. Do I have to remind you about Jason Sanders?" Kelly said and Logan just looked down. "Do I have to remind you about how cruelly he told everybody at school about you being gay after you told him to keep it a secret?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm going to end this story right now" Logan walked out of his room followed by Kelly. They went downstairs going to the library. Logan then opened the double door and both of them found James standing there in the middle of the room drying his hair with a towel he received from the servant.

"Logie! Hey, nice house man. I…" James said as the two figures entered the library. As you can see, he was interrupted by the smart boy.

"How did you know where I lived?" Logan asked with curiosity since he never told James about his address.

"Well, I waited until that bi… I mean, your friend leave the studio. So I went over her desk, I got your file on her computer and went over here. Oh, and girl, change your password. I may forget your name but I remember your birth date. Unfortunately it started raining and I got all wet." James smiled but they stayed with serious features. "If you want to know what I'm doing here, well… I… I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you again"

Suddenly, Logan's expressions began to change. He seemed touched by the jock's words. "I never…" He started but the words didn't seem to get out of his mouth. Kelly couldn't bear seeing her best friend fall into James' lies.

"I gotta go, Logan. Call me when you take courage to do something." She announced leaving the two boys behind.

"Don't worry. She's just jealous because I wasn't fascinated for her as I am for you." James stepped closer, but Logan did the opposite going backwards.

"Don't get closer or I'll throw a dictionary right into your head." Logan warned James grabbing a thick book in his hands and using it as a shield in front of his chest.

"Okay, I'm just going to sit down right here. I won't cross the line." James said raising his hands in a defensive way turning around and walking to the large sofa in the other side of the room.

"No! Your clothes are still wet! This is velvet. You can't sit there." Logan freaked out since it was the sofa he used to lay beside his mother while she read stories to him.

"Oh, if that's the problem…" James said grabbing the hem of his V-neck shirt and taking it off for much to Logan's delight. The smart boy's eyes widened as the remaining raindrop fell from the jock's still wet hair, traveling down his pecs and abs, disappearing inside his jeans. As if it couldn't get any worse, James' hand unbuttoned his pants. He had kicked his converse before dropping his black jeans on the floor, standing in front of Logan wearing only a pair of boxers. "You like?"

"I don't care about that kind of thing." Logan turned his head to the right, pretending to ignore the almost naked jock in front of him. "Stay here. I'm going to get a robe for you."

Logan went upstairs, walking through the hallways of the house until he was inside his father's suite. He entered the closet and grabbed a robe, quickly turning around and running straight to the library. But when he got there, the jock wasn't anywhere visible.

"James? James, where are you?" Logan called out the taller boy's name walking around the room in a last try to find the jock, but it was useless. James wasn't there, just his wet clothes lying on the floor. Great! Now the tall guy was hanging around with just a pair of tight… tight… tight… (Ok, that's enough.) boxers.

It seemed ironical, but suddenly the lights went out. Even not being able to see anything before his eyes, Logan tried to make his way out of the library, still looking for the pretty boy. He walked slowly and carefully to the kitchen. Once he was there, he opened the drawer and pulled out a flashlight, quickly turning it on. But when he turned around to look for James…

"Ahhh!" The smart boy jumped when he took a first look at James wearing a Michael Myers mask and holding a knife. "You idiot! I nearly peed in my pants!" Logan said angrily but the jock laughed taking the mask off his face and putting the knife above the sink.

"C'mon, Logan. It was funny." James said but he only got a punch on his right arm. "Ouch! Is this what I got for loving you?"

"Yeah. And if you want to keep this love for me, you better get used to this kind of punishment." Logan warned walking out the kitchen with James right behind him. The jock followed the smart boy upstairs until they were inside Logan's room. "Here. Put my father's robe. It will keep you warm during the night."

"Wait. I'm going to stay here? You don't mind if I sleep over?" James asked surprised by Logan's words.

"Well, I admit that I have a slight touch of fear to get close to you, but as Kelly say: "I always use my huge heart", I'm not going to let you go home under this storm and with nothing working." Logan finally said. "But if you want to go home, just give me a few minutes to take my father's car out of the garage and I take you home."

"I don't mind if you don't mind." James smiled goofily making Logan giggle as he watched the jock put the robe on. "I'll be downstairs putting your wet clothes to dry up."

~BTR~

After going back to his room, Logan placed a mattress on the floor to set James' bed beside his. It took a few minutes for Logan to start yawning. It was one of the consequences of eating chocolates. His eyelids felt heavy and the jock could notice this.

"Hey, try to rest a little. You need to recover you energies." The taller said worried. In fact, he cared about Logan. More and more, the thought of the bet was losing space inside his mind at the same pace thoughts of Logan invaded his brain. "Don't worry about me. When I feel sleepy, I'll lay down."

"No, no. I'm not going to sleep until you fall asleep." Logan yawned again and that made James have an idea. The smart boy sat in front of his writing desk and tried to finish reading his book holding the flashlight to help him to see the words. James will sing Logan to sleep. Many titles of many songs came into his mind but none of them seemed good enough to sound like a lullaby for Logan. When he thought it was lost, he remembered the first song he learned to sing while playing the guitar."

"Hey, Logie… I wanted to ask you about the song I wanted to record firstly…" James asked almost whispering.

"So, let's hear it." Logan said closing his book and tried to forget the weight of his eyelids, giving James all the attention he could give at the moment.

_If a picture paints a thousand words,  
>Then why can't I paint you?<br>The words will never show_

_The you I've come to know.  
>If a face could launch a thousand ships,<br>Then where am I to go?  
>There's no one home but you,<br>You're all that's left me too.  
>And when my love for life is running dry,<br>You come and pour yourself on me._

If a man could be two places at one time,  
>I'd be with you.<br>Tomorrow and today,

_Beside you all the way.  
>If the world should stop revolving<em>

_Spinning slowly down to die,  
>I'd spend the end with you.<br>And when the world was through,  
>Then one by one the stars would all go out,<br>Then you and I would simply fly away_

Logan didn't last too long. The smart boy already had his eyes closed. James then went over him, placed the sleeping creature in his arms and carried him to his bed. Logan looked so peaceful, so innocent that it made James feel realize what he was supposed to do to him because of that damn bet. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he just kissed Logan's forehead and went over the window seeing the rain fall on the beautiful garden behind the house.

~BTR~

After a lot of hours, James started to feel hungry. He couldn't sleep and didn't know the reason why. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave Logan alone in a need to protect the small millionaire. But with his stomach calling for food like this, the jock thought that Logan would be safe for a couple of minutes while he'd be in the kitchen downstairs looking for something to eat. Grabbing the flashlight, he tiptoed out of the room, took a last look at Logan before going down the hallway.

After taking the mayo out of the non-working fridge, he made a sandwich mixing lettuce and pieces of tomato. But when he bit it, he heard a loud scream coming from Logan's room. He spit the piece of sandwich from inside his mouth, running straight to where he scream sounded not even remembering to take the flashlight.

"I'm coming, Logan!" He yelled hoping to make the smart boy feel safe at his words. Arriving there, Logan wasn't on his bed. He tried to look inside the darkness and found a trembling figure under the long shelf with its arms around his upper body, trying to get away from the cold. "Logan, what happened?"

"It was terrible…" Logan whispered and started crying. James instantly wrapped his arms around Logan trying to warm the smart boy up with his body temperature. The smaller sobbed hard on the jock's chest as he comforted him.

"Shhh… It's okay now. I'm right here. I protect you." James hushed the crying boy in his arms. "Tell me what happened."

"I had…*sob*… a nightmare…*sob*… My mother died because of me!" Logan finally told James who wanted to make him stop crying. If he'd win the bet, he was wondering himself if one thousand dollars was good enough to destroy Logan.

"No, she didn't. And I really believe she's proud of her son as much as I am. C'mon, I'll take you back to the bed." James carried Logan and got surprised at the smaller boy's next words.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone." Logan asked and James had no answer. All he could do was look inside those large brown orbs showing all the fear like he was some kind of scared child.

"I'll stay." James smiled and got on Logan's bed as they returned to their previous positions. Logan had stopped crying and now had his head resting on the jock's broad chest, feeling it rise and fall while hearing the soft heartbeats.

"Hold me, James." Logan said and James wrapped his arms around the smart boy.

"Don't worry Logie bear. I got you." James said and after a few seconds, Logan was sleeping again. And, surprisingly, James eyelids started to feel heavy. His eyes were closed and he was with an awesome boy inside his protective arms…

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is it for now guys.<strong>

**Send reviews and any critcs or suggestions, don't be afraid to write.**

**See you next time,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	8. Dov'e L'Amore

**Hey, it's been a while since last time. Please, if you have more time, check out my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter eight. But before you start reading, I'll answer some reviews:**

**Jazckson: Thanks. Of course James cares about Logan. He just needs an extra push of love. Keep on reading. =D**

**HonoraryLoser: Thanks and I just can't promise anything right now. Let's see how the story goes. ;)**

**CheekyBrunette: Wow, this was the best review I've had. Glad to know you like my writing style. And yeah, I don't watch Doctor Who, but if you considers him mazing and compares him to me, I can only say I'm honoured. Thanks =3**

**Sr RCCS: Yoyr question will be answered. Thanks and I just hope you keep on reading. :)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>The first sun rays of the morning after were now lightening the room through the window, hitting James' eyelids. Instantly, the jock opened his eyes, realizing that Logan's head was still resting over his chest. Looking downwards, he saw a large tent straining the robe. Logan's hand was almost touching James' morning wood, lying beside it and above the jock's waist.<p>

James tried as carefully as he could to get away from the smart boy, not wanting to wake him up. He rushed to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with cold water. He dived inside the large hole on the marble floor and quickly solving his morning problem.

After washing himself, he got out of the bathtub, grabbed a random towel leaning above the sink and after drying his body up, he wrapped it around his waist. But he looked funny since the end of the towel barely reached the middle of his thighs.

"Now I just have to put the robe and…" Without even noticing, James kicked the robe inside of the full bathtub. Now it was wet, and he had to go to the laundry to get his yesterday clothes. It was possible that the employees were already working and the jock had to be careful to not be seen the way he was born.

For his luck, the hallways were empty. He silently walked to the stairs. Until the doorway of the kitchen, nobody has showed up. Entering the laundry, he found his clothes hanging on the drying rack.

"Thank God nobody saw mw, or I'd be very embarrassed." James said not even noticing the maid entering the laundry. She screamed and then surprised James, whose towel fell on the floor, making him stand naked in front of her. She kept on screaming and it was so loud that woke Logan up. He got up quickly, going over the scream's direction.

"Betty, what happe… WOW…" Logan then realized what caused all that screaming. Covering Betty's and his eyes with his hands, he got really nervous before he started talking again. "Uh… James, this is lovely, but would you dress up to avoid screams like these?"

"Yes, sorry. Just… give me a sec." The jock started to put his jeans on while the crowd remained with their eyes covered. Soon James was decent again. "Done, now you can look at me."

"Thanks. Can we have breakfast now?" The smart boy asked and the jock simply nodded while they made their way to the dining room.

~BTR~

"Why do you have to take so long to drink a cup of coffee?"Logan yelled while walking to the garage.

"It's not my fault! I have sensible teeth." James answered with a spark in his smile.

"Yeah, and those shiny teeth of yours delayed us and now we are late for school." Logan said opening the garage gate and going to his dad's Ferrari near other sport cars there.

"WOW! You have a car for each day of the week?" James asked looking around while admiring the Porsche, the Lamborghini, the Rolls-Royce, the Cadillac and other cars.

"No! Some stupid guy scratched my Maybach!" Logan answered trying to hold his wish to smile. "Whatever did this is a total jerk."

"Whoever he is, I'm certain you think he's fucking hot." James said and his word made Logan laugh sincerely.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Logan finished and they made their way to the school.

~BTR~

As James wanted it to be, everybody at the entrance of the academic building were staring as the red convertible parked in front of them. They got out and it surprised the other students. Seeing that he and Logan were calling their attention, James made his way beside the smart boy and then kissing the shorter one's cheek.

"Thanks for taking off my wet clothes, Logie bear. You know how I feel about you." The taller said and it made Logan's face heat up as all the boys and girls that James had been fooling around looked at Logan with jealous eyes. Without getting a chance to say anything, the jock wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and taking the red faced boy inside.

Once they were in front of Logan's locker, the smart boy snapped, letting all his frustration take over control.

"What was that? Now everybody thinks I'm a slut. We simply slept on the same bed nothing more." Logan said expecting to take away James' smile from his face, but the pretty boy just kept on smiling.

"Logie bear, why can't you accept that we have something special? Why can't you admit that we slept together?" James said raising his voice in the end of the sentence making everyone around stop and stare.

"Be careful, James. I can fire you in a matter of seconds. And I won't be pitiful." Logan warned the 'snake eyes' but it didn't scare him up. "Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Yeah. But I couldn't stop looking at your lips. The way they move when you're mad is so damn sexy." James caught Logan at his weakness again making the smart boy blush even harder.

"I'm not going to discuss with someone who doesn't focus! I'm going to my first class." Logan walked away leaving James behind. After the short genius has gone away, Kendall and Carlos went over the jock to know what happened.

"Man, you've got to tell me your secret." Carlos started thinking that James and Logan, uh… yeah that…

"Not so fast, Carlitos. Our friend snake eyes haven't fucked the nerd yet. It is clear to see on his face." Kendall said catching James and exposing his previous lies. "He didn't sleep with Logan."

"Yes, I did, dude. But Logie slept before I could make my first move." James confessed surprising both Kendall and Carlos. James never took this long to have sex with anyone before. And for James' friends it was a good sign. The longer Logan remained virgin, more difficult it would get for James to fuck the smart boy and the money would be closer to their hands.

"Eleven days James. Eleven days." Kendall put his hand on James shoulder and the jock gulped dryly as the clock went on running.

~BTR~

The two guys didn't meet for the next few hours. James was feeling strange since he had an urge to see Logan again. When the bell rang announcing the lunchtime, the jock stormed out of the classroom looking everywhere for the little millionaire. He looked inside all the rooms, in the canteen, but the smart boy wasn't anywhere. Then he thought of the only place a study nut would be. And this place was the library. He walked through the hallways he has never been before on his way to the knowledge center.

When he got there, he looked over the tables but again Logan wasn't there. He decided to look a little more and followed his line of thought looking between the bookshelves. Thankfully he found the smart boy too distracted looking at the titles to notice the pretty boy getting closer. Before stepping forward, James knew the time was running out and if he wanted to make more progress, he had to work harder. So, when he got even closer, he embraced Logan from behind not surprising the other boy at all.

"James, I knew you were here, but I wasn't expecting you to be so low." Logan said not even surprised at James' actions.

"It's totally your fault. You make me do these things." James replied tightening his grip around the other boy's waist. Logan released from the jock's arms and he was now facing those dangerous eyes, paralyzed and feeling James' hot breath hit his neck. "Ah, Logie… Why do you keep on denying this feeling?"

While James whispered in his ear with his eyes closed, Logan had on both sides of his heads a pair of arms surrounding him. The short nerd walked under James' right arm but the pretty boy believed Logan was still there.

"Now, you're mine." James said before leaning forward to finally dominate Logan. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and realized the smart boy wasn't there. But it was too late to turn back now. He pushed the bookshelf without wanting and made it fall, calling everyone's attention. Logan tried to hold his laugh for seeing James embarrassed for the first time. James just wanted to vanish in the air while Logan's eyes watched him from behind another bookshelf.

~BTR~

After that epic accident in the library, the last class of the day Logan and James were together inside the same room. Well, Logan couldn't pay attention with James beside him throwing him notes like these ones: 'I'm horny because of you.' and 'Stop studying these books and start STUDying my body.'

"What is this Mr. Mitchell?" The teacher appeared between their desks and grabbed the note before they could do something. The only thing they could do was watch the teacher's face get red in frustration as he declared his sentence. "Mitchell and Diamond, you are going to stay after class. In clearer words: detention!"

James took the sentence very smooth, but for Logan it was a loose of precious time for staying locked in a class and it was of his perfect school historical. Hot guys around you can turn a good guy bad in a matter of seconds. And now, he and James had to be together for a few more hours until they could be free again.

~BTR~

"I hate you James Diamond." Logan yelled inside the silent room while running his hands over his eyes. The smart boy was standing beside the window and the jock was sitting on the desk playing with a paper ball.

"It is hard to believe since you said you loved my arms."James replied and he could notice Logan's face heat up. Of course the shorter boy doesn't remember saying that, but he couldn't deny it either.

"I… Urgh! Leave me alone!" James simply smirked at Logan's words before getting up and going over the smart boy's direction, soon locking the Logan in their previous position, but James didn't close his eyes this time. "Don't you dare trying to kiss me again or you're fired."

"So fire me. Kissing you will be worth it." James said leaning forward and capturing Logan's lips making them meet in a sweet kiss. Logan seemed to melt in James' arms as they moved to his waist and pulled him closer to get more body contact. Logan gave in James' charms and wrapped his arms around the jock's neck as the kiss got more intense. For Logan it was magical, he was truly falling in love with for James who was holding him and asking to explore more of Logan's mouth. The smart boy conceded James his wish and James entered Logan's mouth starting a tongue battle which James won.

The kiss was much too hot for both of them to handle. They parted from each other gasping for air and changing glances before start kissing again more powerfully this time. They were so involved on releasing their feelings that they didn't notice the door opening.

"Get off him now!" Kelly yelled and both James and Logan opened their eyes and turned their heads to the doorway, realizing that Gustavo was standing there with Mr. Mitchell beside him. "Stand back Diamond or I'll make you swallow your balls!"

James did what she told him to, felling sad for losing the contact with Logan's body. The smart boy gulped dryly waiting for his father to say something. Mr. Mitchell was too protective and seeing his son kissing other boy could make Logan's father lock the smart boy in his room forever.

"You were right Kelly. James is dangerous for my son. Now he's fired and I'll get an order for him to stay at least two miles from Logan." Mr. Mitchell announced and it made James' jaw drop. "You'll never touch my son again, you rapist!"

"Dad, that's enough! It wasn't James' fault. I asked him to… to kiss me…" Logan lied and everyone turned their eyes to him. Kelly wasn't as surprised as the others. She knew it was coming. Now she was sure. Logan was madly in love with the jock. And for Logan it was so hard to do, since he never told a lie to his father. "If there is anyone here that's guilty and needs to be punished… this one is me."

"Dog, are you sure it was you? You don't seem to do these things." Gustavo asked the smart boy not reorganizing the boy he saw growing before his eyes.

"Yes, I'm telling. James' innocent. I just ask you to not fire him, please…" Logan finished and his father just nodded.

"Okay son. I believe you. And as a punishment: no algebra for one month. Next time you want to kiss another boy, I have to approve the boy firstly." Mr. Mitchell said and Logan looked down.

James could only watch his, uh, I mean Logan lie for him and he almost gave up the bet. Before he could finish the thought, his pride spoke louder and he decided to keep the bet. Maybe he could work their relationship out even being in the bet. The image of Logan walking out of the classroom looking down couldn't leave his mind. And another thing that was taking all of his concentration was a way to make it up with Logan. While walking home, he believed he would have the answer after a relaxing sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**This is it for now.**

**Any suggestions, write and I'll be all ears. (Well all eyes, since you're writing it)**

**Please review and I see you next time.**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat**


	9. Living Proof

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry for taking too long to update. **

**But as you wished, here's chapter nine. **

**I want to thank everyone for the subscriptions and the reviews, now let's answer them:**

**jamesmaslolover: Thank you and keep on reading! =D**

**TheWebmaster32: Here you got it and tell me what you think.**

**Sir RCCS: You won't what's coming up! Thank you!**

**Acqua786: Really good suspect. I think my story isn't so original then... Well, thank you very much!**

**Moguri-Love: Thank you for being so nice. And it's an honour to receive a review from you. Thank you once more!**

**CheekyBrunette: Well, he'll prove Logan he's not the right guy. But as we wait, keep on reading. Thank you! Your reviews are simply the best!**

**I just wanted to say that I hope you all like it.**

**Have fun and I see you at the end of the page. Bye!**

* * *

><p>The relaxing sleep was just an illusion. James didn't sleep more than a few hours, and he was still thinking about how make everything up with Logan. He thought on giving him more flowers or making him brownies. But then he realized the only thing to do was…<p>

James dressed up very quickly, and went to school just to see Logan before he was inside class. Soon, his expectations gave him the image of the smart boy getting out of a Bugatti Veyron. Logan was so angry for his father taking his books away that he slammed the door of the car with an incredible strength. He went to the entrance and, as much as he tried, his eyes didn't listen to his orders and looked up at the pretty boy leaning against the wall.

His eyes may be weak, but his body was strong enough to just walk away without giving James the chance to get closer. For the first time, the jock respected Logan's wish and gave the smart boy some space. The pretty boy sighed and didn't notice Carlos approaching.

"Hey, man. You left the place early this morning. You didn't even wait for me and I had to come to school alone and you know how much I hate to walk near the circus and… Dude, are you listening?" Carlos asked as James simply looked at the doorway Logan passed a few minutes ago. This feeling was destroying him inside. Sometimes he just wanted to go and tell Logan everything. Honesty is the best policy, isn't it? But if he tells Logan, the smart boy may never ever ever ever ever want to see James again. Telling him would prove that he is everything Logan said he was when they met for the first time. And it would make him lost his chance to be a star and Logan's father would probably issue a writ for James to be at least 4 miles away from his son. Yeah, the truth could not be a good idea.

"Sorry Carlos. You were saying…" James said and Carlos could see how upset he was.

"Bro, are you ok? I mean, I never saw you so down. What happened?" The latino asked worried for his friend. James had always been the happy one. Now it was a little bit scary.

"I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell Kendall. He can't know this. What I'm going to tell you, I-I never told anyone." James started and used all his strength to take courage and tell Carlos. "I… I think I'm in love with Logan."

"No way! I mean, are you serious? It can be just a phase. Soon you'll be back fucking around with all the boys and girls." Carlos punched James arm and they laughed.

"I don't think I could fuck anyone now. Logan is special. He makes me feel this things." James confessed to his friends as the others students passed by.

"What kind of things?" Carlos questioned still shocked with the jock's revelation.

"I-I don't know. When I'm close to him I got all nervous. I try to stay dominant but it's like he takes my strength away. I feel week, I start sweating cold, and I'm not the James stud you know… I'm just a boy fascinated by a cute millionaire and his way of being." James sighed and rested his head on his hands. "But the most beautiful thing about him is his eyes. I feel hypnotized by them as they gaze, observe me. They show all of his innocence. They look like a refuge for a scared little boy. I think he got trapped inside Logan after his mom died. I just wanted to make him happy."

"I can't believe it! It looks like the strong, heartless James Diamond couldn't handle his new target. Logan really broke down your defenses, didn't he?" Carlos asked and James nodded smiling. "If you don't want to continue the bet, I won't make you pay for it, dude. Go after him and take his heart, stud."

"Thanks man. I know exactly what to do to make things better." James said and walked inside the building as Carlos just smiled at his friend's sudden change. Then the latino went inside and the two didn't know Kendall was hearing the conversation all this time from behind a column.

"So, it looks like you snake James was caught by hawk Logan. This is interesting. I have a plan to win the bet and ruin James' perfect life." Kendall said smirking with a devious plan spinning around his head.

~BTR~

When the bell rang, Logan got out of the classroom and went to his locker. On the way he thought about James and the way he disappeared. He just saw the jock in front of the school. Since then, James didn't show any sign of existence. It kinda worried Logan. The smart boy now cared about James. He became more than the guy who took the virginity of his mouth. He became Logan's first passion. I know, Kelly warned about what James would try to do. Maybe she was right. But Logan was so madly in love that made him blind. He just wanted to enjoy a time with his first living proof of a different kind of feeling. Placing his books inside his locker, Logan then felt a hot breath hit his neck.

"What do you want James?" Logan asked but instead of an answer constituted by words, he felt a couple of arms lift him bridal style. "James, put me down!"

James carried Logan as the smart boy was either punching James' pecs or moving his body with all his might. Though kept on trying to release himself, he could not make it right. Soon, the two were out of the school and James went to Logan's Bugatti and opened the passenger door and placed Logan carefully on the leather seat. Logan looked up and looked deep into James' eyes, angel eyes. Logan could look inside them for hours. James wasn't doing anything much different. He looked inside the millionaire's eyes and felt himself falling more and more in love.

Without speaking any word, James closed the door and went to the other side, entering and sitting on the driver's seat. Logan remained silent as he watched the oasis in the shape of a jock turn on the engine and step on the gas, moving the vehicle away from the school. Logan was still looking at James. But there was something inside him begging to know where James was taking him. This feeling grew and his doubt took over control of his mind, making him break the silence.

"James. Where are we going?" Logan asked but James didn't say a thing. "Are you kidnaping me?"

"We're almost there." James smirked and moved his hand to Logan's left ear, squeezing it lightly. The smart boy moaned in response. James kept on working on Logan's ear until they arrived.

James entered the parking lot and went to an empty space direction. He stopped and got out of the car. Logan waited and as he expected, James opened the door and carried the smart boy like he did a few minutes ago. They were inside the park and the weather was pretty comfortable.

"Close your eyes. Don't open until I say." James said and Logan did so. He was so excited to see what James was planning and with a little fear (naturally). Yes, it could be another try of James to make Logan give in James' attempts. "You can open now."

Logan was so deep in his thoughts that all the way, he was quite lost in his fears and illusions. When he opened his eyes, he saw a river and on the shore a picnic all set. There were croissants, cakes, lemonade etc. James carried Logan and put him down on the striped tablecloth. Logan just smiled and patted the ground for James to sit beside him. James soon understood the gesture and made his way to Logan's side as they enjoyed the picnic.

~BTR~

"So, was it good?" James asked seeing Logan pleasure himself with a piece of strawberry pie. Oh, and all the recipes were made with zero sugar.

"Delicious." Logan answered moving his tongue to the corner of his mouth, but it remained dirty with the cream of the pie. "What?"

"Let me just…" James moved closer and licked the cream and his erotic actions lead them to kiss. The kissed and Logan could notice how hungry James was. The jock kissed him hard, moving his lips in a sexual manner, making Logan feel quite turned on himself. They kissed until both of them got breathless and gasping for oxygen. They parted and panted heavily. "Logie, honey… *pant*… I want this to last forever… *pant*… I love you, Logan Mitchell… I love you… *pant*… Do you want it too?"

Logan felt so happy to hear James's words that he wrapped his arms around the jock's neck, pulling James for another passionate kiss. They kept on smiling as they kissed. Kelly was wrong. James cared about Logan and it was all that mattered for the smart boy.

"Does this answer your question?" Logan said and James smiled joyfully. For the first time, James drowned in an expectation of a real relationship.

"Logie, Gustavo told me you used to sing when you were younger." James said and Logan blushed. "Can you sing for me?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I feel embarrassed." Logan replied and James let go. Maybe someday he would hear Logan singing. Only time would tell…

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for now.<strong>

**Will Logan discover the bet?**

**Will they be together?**

**Will Kendall succeed?**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**See you next time!**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	10. Just Like Jesse James

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. But here I am with the new chapter. And like Ke$ha's song, this is about to blow.**

**And now I'm going to answer some reviews.**

**fanmin: Yeah, it was lovely. Keep on sending reviews. Thanks.**

**Sir RCCS: Here you go my baby. Thanks for the feedback.**

**Jazckson: Thank you. It's nice to know my story makes your day. Here you go. Have fun.**

**jamesmaslowlover: Unfortunately, Kendall was the villain. But I hope you won't mind that. Thanks for the review.**

**That's it for now. Have fun, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>By the time they ended eating and putting the remaining things inside the basket, they strolled along the paths of the park. They decided to take a walk while enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, it started to rain and begun to pour.<p>

"C'mon, Logie! Let's run back to the car!" James yelled worried because they were without an umbrella and soaked to the skin. Logan just smiled as he moved closer to James. The pretty boy felt the warm of Logan's hand when he held James' one against his own. Then James felt a shiver run up his spine by seeing Logan with so much glitter inside his eyes.

"Logan, I…" James started but was stopped by Logan as the smart boy paced his finger above James' lips. Logan guided the jock into the woods while holding James' hand and not taking their eyes off each other's ones.

The smart boy leaned against a tree trunk, saying to James to get closer to him using only thee look inside his eyes. But when the jock was ready to collide his lips with his beloved's ones, Logan went behind another tree, laughing all the way. James smiled and ran after Logan to avoid the smart boy from running away again. But Logan kept on hiding behind the many trees of the park, playing with James joyfully.

One thing that James was enjoying was the sound of Logan's laughter echoing in the park. Now, he didn't mind the rain at all. The beat of the rain on the leaves were music to his ears as he moved closer to Logan who wasn't expecting the jock to appear behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

After a while of making out, they decided to go somewhere else and James invited Logan to go over his place. Logan was curious to know how the famous James Diamond lived. But some kind of fear overtook him as he remembered the possibility of seeing the place James had been with multiple of his lovers. In the end, he agreed on going. He was so blindly in love with James that he would certainly agree with everything as long as the jock stayed beside him.

"Logan, I've never felt this way before… A-and you see, after you came to…" James longed to say this as he felt the cold drops of rain glue his bangs to his forehead when suddenly Logan's cellphone rang, interrupting the jock from saying all the things that he hid from the smart boy.

"Just a sec, baby. I have to get this. It's Gustavo." Logan said turning around to answer the phone call. "Hey Gu, what's up?"

"_Kid, I need you to listen to the new demo of the new band. I'm out of town, but it is at the Rocque Records. I presume you're probably studying or something… And you know how much I hate to take you off your duties, but your father…"_

"Yeah, my father… Don't worry; I'm already on my way." Logan said before hanging up. "James, I'm sorry. I have to go now. But… What were you going to say?"

"T' was nothing important." James said and kissed Logan. Maybe it wasn't the right time to be sincere about everything.

"Ok then." Logan said walking back to his car. "Do you want me to drop you anywhere?"

"No, you can go. My place is two blocks from here. I'll call you later." James opened the door for Logan to get inside the Bugatti. Of course James gave one last farewell kiss before letting Logan finally go.

Soaked, messy hair and feeling cold as hell, James couldn't feel happier. One week ago, he would never guess that the new guy at school would just own his heart without any effort. Being rejected by him made James even more interested in taking the millionaire's heart away. Logan's laughter was still echoing inside his mind as he walked home.

It didn't take long for the jock to be inside his apartment. The pretty boy grabbed a clean towel and took off his wet clothes before drying himself up.

"Where were you man? On a flood?" Carlos asked from the kitchen while doing the dishes.

"No, I was with Logan and then all of a sudden it started to rain. But, you know, I didn't mind he rain at all. I felt so good being with him that I just could hear his laugh." James sighed remembering the good time he spent with his beloved one and whishing for it to last longer. "Where's Kendall? I haven't heard anything from him since yesterday…"

"Don't ask me. That guy is so mysterious. Mrs. Knight told me he didn't sleep in his apartment for five days already." Carlos said drying his hands.

"Anyway, I'm going to the mall. I want to give Logan something special. So, I'm taking your credit card. See ya, dude." James said walking out of the apartment while Carlos gasped in surprise.

"James, wait. You can't use my…" Carlos tried to avoid his roommate from using his money again but it was in vain. James was already gone and Carlos couldn't go after him because he hadn't finished cleaning the apartment yet. The only thing he could do was mop the floor because it was starting to get sticky, and James' dirty sneakers didn't help at all.

~BTR~

"Ah, Kendie… Can't we just call this Logan-guy after having some fun?" Jo asked between the kisses she was giving on her boyfriend's cheek.

"No, hottie. I have to give James' happiness and end before he and  
>Logan do something James knows too well." Kendall said, tempted by Jo's offer. But his jerk instinct took over control of his mind. "Now get your cellphone. I want to see James' life being destroyed very slowly."<p>

~BTR~

"Kelly, I have great news. You won't believe it when I say." Logan smiled while talking to his best friend on the phone.

"_Let me guess: James took you to the park, where he surprised you with a picnic, said lovely things while you ate the things he said he cooked."_

"Well, yes… But, how did you know?"

"_He did the same thing to me when we used to date. The only thing that surprises me is that you actually believed his words."_

"Well, I quite had a good time with him. After the picnic thing, it started to rain and we played for a long time. We ended up all wet."

"_Wait. Did you say rain? James got wet? Oh, I don't believe it! He's so obsessed with his hair. It's hard to imagine him not caring on having his perfect hair that way."_

"Just a second, Kelly. There's another call… Logan Mitchell?"

"_Oh, sorry… I thought it was James' number."_

"Please don't hang up. I'm James' boyfriend. Do you want me to say something to him?"

"_Just tell him Kendall wants to raise the money for the bet."_

"What bet?"

"_The bet James made with his friends to have sex with a guy named Logan in less than two weeks."_

"Ok… I'll tell him. Bye… Kelly, I think I've made the worst decision of my life."

~BTR~

Carlos was so happy for seeing the apartment looking neat and clean. Nobody could have guessed that under that pile of things, there was actually a floor. He sighed in joy feeling a good sensation of work done. But he knew it would last only a few hours since he lived with the most unorganized person in the world. He had to push his thoughts aside when he heard the doorbell. He found it strange because after all that rain, nobody would want to leave their homes to visit any of them.

"Logan? Hey man. James' not here but you can wait for him. Just come inside. I can make you some coffee and lend you some dry clothes." Carlos asked kindly, but the guy in front of him didn't look so friendly.

"Thanks, but I'm not here for James. Actually I came here to ask you if James' with me because of a bet." Logan questioned and he could see Carlos' expressions change considerably. "Just tell me the truth."

"Well… At first, yes. But…" Carlos tried to say but Logan left right after hearing the affirmative word. "Logan, wait! James loves you! He never felt the way he does about anyone as he feels about you!... Oh my Gosh, I have to call James."

Carlos looked for his cellphone everywhere and since they didn't have a phone line, he hadn't any other way to contact James. And if there's anyone to blame for his cellphone vanish in the air, this one was James. Again. Because every time it happened, Carlos found his cellphone in uncommon places.

~BTR~

After hearing Carlos certifying his suspects, Logan's ears were covered with disappointment and he had to leave and give James what he deserved. And the first step was to call for the jock, in this case, send a text. So, with the cellphone in his hands, Logan quickly typed the words, saying for James to meet him at the studio. Kelly was in a trip with Gustavo to cancel a contract, so he had the studio for his own.

He couldn't believe he'd let himself drown so deeply in this unknown ocean even after hearing all the warnings Kelly gave him. But somehow he couldn't quite stop himself from looking inside James' hazel eyes. He just wondered if anytime he'd see the pretty boy, it would bring back all the pain. He doubted of even forgetting his name.

Then, after the message was sent, Logan got inside his car and made his way over the studio. He held the wheel with an incredible strength as a consequence of the hate he was feeling at the moment. The funny part was that he hated himself. And the way he felt over James remained untouched.

~BTR~

James walked down the street when he felt his cellphone buzzing inside his pocket. He quickly took it out and smiled to himself after seeing that the message he received was from Logan.

'meet me at the studio.'

He ran to the Rocque Records direction, hoping to spend some more time with Logan. Little did he know that the smart boy had discovered the real James. But at the same time, the James before meeting him. This guy was gone. Now, instead of an arrogant, unpredictable and sexaholic jock, there was a sensible, birds-and-bees guy who was deeply in love with the new boy at his school. The one who resisted the enchantment of his eyes for a while and made James the victim of his.

Although the studio was on the other side of the city, James wasn't afraid of the distance. Actually, he didn't mind how far he must go as long as Logan was there. All because James had this feeling and he knew Logan would share… Well, at least he thought he knew. In fact, he was about to face one of the most surprising moments of his life.

He passed through the doorway, greeting everyone he passed by with a charming smile. When he was inside the lift, it seemed that his anxiety grew whereas the jock went higher and higher as the seconds were drifting by. The doors opened and James could see that the place was empty. Right then, his cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and realized it was Carlos.

"I bet he's calling because of nothing important. Whatever it is, it will have to wait." James said as he turned his cellphone off. After putting it back inside his pocket, he looked for Logan anywhere the smart boy could be. Soon he saw the sound proof nursery at the end of the hallway with the lights on. If someone had forgotten to turn it off, he didn't know. Bur there was a lot of chances that it could be Logan inside that room. With anxious heart, he hurried to the door, and like he expected, Logan was there. The young millionaire was standing there with his back facing James and using a chair for support. "Hey babe. I got your message. Do wanna stay here or go somewhere?"

"No, I just wanted to make you a surprise." Logan turned around and smiled over the jock in front of him. Then a song started playing. "You asked me to sing to you. So here you go."

_You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun _

_Just a small town dude with a big city attitude _

_Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight _

_Well all right_

_You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild _

_Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile _

_Honey but you met your match tonight _

_Oh, that's right_

_You think you'll knock me off my feet 'til I'm flat on the floor _

_'Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin' for more _

_So come on baby _

_Come on baby_

_Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for_

_If you can give it I can take it _

_'Cause if this heart is gonna break_

_It's gonna take a lot to break it_

_'Cause I know tonight _

_Somebody's gonna win the fight _

_So if you're so tough _

_Come on and prove it _

_You heart is down for the count_

_And you know you're gonna lose it _

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames _

_Just like Jesse James_

_You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide _

_Well you ain't so strong, won't be long 'til your hands are tied _

_Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive _

_That's right_

_You break the laws of love in the name of desire _

_Take ten steps back cause I'm ready baby _

_Aim and fire _

_Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight _

_Ooh that's right_

_Well you've had your way with love but it's the end of the day _

_Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away _

_So come on baby _

_Come on baby _

_Come on baby you know there ain't nothing left to say_

_If you can give it I can take it _

_'Cause if this heart is gonna break_

_It's gonna take a lot to break it_

_'Cause I know tonight _

_Somebody's gonna win the fight _

_So if you're so tough _

_Come on and prove it _

(As Logan sang, he pushed James a few times until the taller fell on the floor. The jock now could tell something was wrong. Logan's tone showed some anger as the words came out of his mouth.)

_You heart is down for the count_

_And you know you're gonna lose it _

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames _

_Just like Jesse James_

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames _

_Just like Jesse James _

_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames _

_Just like Jesse James_

_I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse James_

By the time Logan ended singing, James got up uncertain of what to say.

"Logie bear. I-I don't know if… if I unders…" James started but Logan came between his ways.

""I know. I know everything about you… us" Logan said and it was all too much for James. He still didn't realize what the smart boy was talking about. "*sigh* I know about the bet…"

"Before you say anything, let me just… I thought you would be just another guy for me, I really did. But just at the beginning. As I got to know you better, I felt myself losing my old me. Soon I saw myself falling in love with your eyes. Not only your eyes, but every single inch of you…" James confessed looking deeply inside Logan's eyes. The smart boy didn't want to lose his strength by looking inside the jock's pleading eyes.

"You better sit down if you think I'm gonna believe what you say… You lied to me. Played with my feelings… I really thought I could be the lucky human being for having James Diamond; the James Diamond as my boyfriend. But then I discovered you under this masquerade. I discovered you just want to have sex. You'll never be able to make love. In other words, all of this was a complete waste of my time." Logan said and could see how shocked James was. While Logan talked, he didn't take notice of the multiple tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's over."

Logan pushed the jock one last time before walking out of the studio, leaving James behind with a look that didn't have any expression inside his eyes.

James only came back to reality when he saw the cellphone that belonged to Logan and that the upset nerd guy left behind. Something was telling him to look for something suspicious. And so he did. He looked over the message files, but didn't find a single thing that could possibly call his attention. When he was almost giving up, he saw a phone num number that was familiar to him. He grabbed his own cellphone, looking through his contacts to see whose number was that. Soon, the information he was looking for came up on the screen and it quite surprised him.

"Jo?... Damn it! Kendall. That fucking asshole! I should've known. Oh, but he's gonna pay." James threatened Kendall mentally as he walked to the lift, holding Logan's cellphone tightly in his hand. He certainly couldn't trust in that blond liar. It wasn't the first time Kendall played games with his "friends'" emotions. But this, certainly was the last drop. Logan was bigger than any false friendship in James' point of view…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks.<strong>

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Send reviews please**

**And I'll see you next chapter**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	11. We're Over

**Hey people. Yeah it's been quite a while since last chapter. I took so long to wite it because I was a little upset because the number of reviews have been reduced considerably. Well, finally I could make through it an here I am presenting the new chapter.**

**jamesmaslowlover: Thanks for the feedback dear. Yeah, I totally agree with you**

**Sir RCCS: I'm not over with James yet and yeah Kendall's a pain in the ass. Thank you so much.**

**TheWebmaster32: Thanks. I really appreciate that. Well, as long as you review, you'll be in bold in the next chapters.**

**Cookie Monster Giggles: Sorry for not beung so soon, but here you have it. Thank you.**

**That's it for now guys. Have fun and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11 – We're Over<p>

After discovering Kendall was responsible for everything bad that happened between him and Logan, James was willing to make the blond regret tearing Logan apart from him. He made his way out of the sound proof nursery, walking down the hallway and hoping it wasn't too late to reach up for Logan outside the building. But when he turned to take the elevator, he saw the crew that worked at the Rocque Records and they weren't very happy.

"Uh… Excuse me, but I have to go now, so if you guys…" He started but seeing them standing there with their arms crossed, made him fear what was about to happen. Right then, Gustavo appeared from behind them with Kelly by his side. Now James knew he had to worry.

"You know James, when a dog of mine does something really bad, I have to punish him properly and immediately. Freight Train!" Gustavo called the tallest man in the room and Freight Train grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind, lifting him a foot of the ground. "And I believe I say it in the name of everybody that you need the most severe chastisement."

"Go on. Do whatever you want. Nothing can be worse than this feeling. And I kinda deserve it." James said sadly and then Kelly saw something in his eyes. Something he'd never seen before. Something similar to regret and guilt. But she managed to push these thoughts aside as she tried to convince herself that only a look of regret won't mend Logan's heart.

"It's good to know you'll cooperate." Gustavo approached the pretty teenager and punched James' face with all his might. After a few days, James' black eye was back to its original beauty. And now Gustavo's fist landed right on top where Kelly hit him in the last day of their relationship. "You're fired. And if you get closer to Logan once again, you can consider yourself dead. But I don't think it would be necessary, since Logan is smart enough to never get closer to you."

"Yes sir." James hung his head in shame. Gustavo's words cut him like a knife as he remembered when he watched Logan walk away. Even though James never got the physical contact he'd got with previous partners, there was something inside Logan's eyes that'd tie James to him till the end of time.

"Now get your ass out of here and never come back again." Gustavo said at last and Freight Train placed James back on the floor. The pretty boy walked to the elevator, kinda sad for leaving another thing that was related to Logan. As the first floor was approaching, he could feel the heartache in his chest rise constantly. The doors opened and he walked out of the building feeling like he was the only person in the world. His loneliness took over his soul in a way that he believed he would never be able to share anything with anyone from now on.

He stayed in front of the Rocque Records for quite a while, hoping to fix everything he'd done wrong and go back recording demos and trying to be famous. 'Cause his dream isn't worth the dream if Logan can't share it. But as the smart boy sang to him, he wasn't as though as he thought he was. Logan was a part of him, which now was taken away from him. And without it, it feels like he'd lost his strength.

"Don't worry, you're not the first on who's been fired by Gustavo Rocque." James heard someone's voice sound from behind him. He turned around to see who the hell this person was. He jumped in surprise as he saw someone wearing what seemed a hawk costume.

"Man what the hell you are?" James asked stepping back, afraid that it could be some crazy beggar that wears this kind of costumes, believing he's a superhero or something close to that.

"My name is George Hawk. Owner of the Hawk Records." The man said proudly looking at the skies.

"Should have suspected. But was the costume really necessary?" James question caught the man by surprise.

"Hum… No, but…That's not the point here! Listen kid, you've got a talent. I've heard your demo and you have the thing to be a star!" Hawk said, but all James could think was how can a studio owner dress up like this.

"Wait… You stole my demo? That's a crime!" The tall teenager asked surprised to see he was right. That guy was crazy!

"No. That's ridiculous. I just borrowed it. Anyway, you were fired, right?" George asked and James nodded. "Well, what will you say if I can make your dream come true? With you as my main singer, we can make you achieve a platinum record with every album or single you release! You'll make shows all over the world. So what do you say? Are you with me?"

"I don't know. It's just I'm not okay right now." James confessed and Hawk could tell exactly what was wrong with him.

"Hey kid, if someone's holding you here, you should know you can't live for this person's expectations. You can find so many fans that will do anything for you and make you forget everything that upset you in your past." Hawk's advice was enough to make James go silent and think about it for a while. "You don't have to answer it now. Here. This is my card. Call me if you change your mind."

James looked at the card and could only admit that the offer was tempting. But as long as Logan took a part of him, there was nothing Hawk could do to give back James this part of him.

"This is all great Mr. Hawk, but I…" James started, but when he looked up and back to where the man was, he disappeared so silently that James didn't took notice he wasn't there anymore.

After that awkward conversation, James decided to go home. He just prayed that all of this was a nightmare and he would have the chance to be happy with Logan.

~BTR~

Carlos was sitting on the edge of the couch, with his face in his hands as he rested his elbows upon his knees. He was unsure of what to think. He wondered if James was able to prove Logan his true love; or if their relationship faded and fell apart, without any chance of repair. The only thing the latino could do was wait for his best friend to discover what happened. Even he tried to call him, using their neighbors' telephone, but it was in vain.

He couldn't help but feel his anxiety rise as he heard the front door being opened and saw James entering the apartment with a not so happy face.

"Man, what happened to you?! I've been trying to call you for hours! Logan came here earlier and…" Carlos started but when James heard his beloved one's name, the pretty boy suddenly interrupted him.

"Logan was here?! When? What did he say to you? Just tell me dude!" James grabbed Carlos and shook him violently longing for an answer.

"He asked if you were in a bet and if this bet had anything to do with him." Carlos said still dizzy for all that shaking. "I couldn't lie to him as I said the bet was true, but when I was about to tell him that you wanted to end it because you realized you were in love with him, he didn't want to listen to me. He was already gone and looked angry for hearing it."

"Anything else?" James now seemed calmer as he let go of Carlos and sat on the couch beside him. His best friend shook his head in a negative way and the pretty boy passed his hands through his hair in frustration. "He didn't believe me. He said we're over, that I played with his feelings. When in the real way things went, he was the one who ended being the owner of my feelings. And you won't believe what I found out. Ken…"

"Just a sec man. Someone's ringing the doorbell." Carlos said getting up and walking to the entrance of the apartment. For a moment James let himself to be fool enough to believe it could be Logan. But then he remembered all the things that happened within the last hour and let himself believe it was nothing important. Once again, he was wrong. "Kendall? I thought you were dead."

"No, Jo and I had been together all this time. I just wanted to make you guys a visit. So, what's the news?" Kendall asked trying to sound clueless about the situation. James was now being controlled by anger as he saw Kendall's arrogant and sly face.

"You son of a bitch! You poisoned Logan's mind against me!" James yelled at once one of his friends and went over him, quickly pinning Kendall to the ground as it leaded both of them to a fight. Carlos didn't understand what was happening. He just tried to pull them apart. Once they were separated by Carlos, the latino now wanted to know what was going on.

"I want you to explain why you were fighting. And I want it now." Carlos said with each of his hands pressing against the boys' chest, avoiding them to get in another fight.

"He told Logan about the bet! That's why Logan came here to talk to you." James pointed at Kendall as he accused the blond.

"What? But, how do you know?" Carlos now was more confused than ever.

"Don't listen to him Carlos. He has nothing to prove what he's saying." Kendall fired back, but it was something he'd regret later.

"Yes, I do! I saw Jo's number on Logan's cellphone. And yourself did prove what I say when you said you were all this time with that slut!" James' words surprised Carlos and made Kendall furious for insulting his girlfriend. But before they could have the chance to punch each other again, Carlos stopped them.

"Hey, slow it down you both! Kendall, I think you should go." The latino said and Kendall smiled in response.

"Yeah. But before that… I want to tell you something, James. There's nothing you can do to be with Logan again. Your reputation of lies speaks for itself and I did nothing but open Logan's eyes. And now his father must be taking him out of our school for him to not see you ever again. Good luck on trying to win him back. 'Cause you already lost a bet." Kendall said turning around and walking out the door. James almost went after him, but Carlos held the pretty boy in its place.

"Calm down. He's not worth it. Now you just have to think of a way to make Logan fall for you again." Carlos said this like an advice. James sat back down on the couch without any idea to make anything better.

"As much as I hate to admit, Kendall was right. Logan's too smart to believe I'm sorry for the things I did. I don't know what I will do if he goes away from me." James said hoping to be able to get things right this time.

~BTR~

Carlos and James walked inside the school like any other day. Everything was normal until now and that was scaring James a lot.

"Dude, I need to give back this book to the library or I'll be screwed. So I'll see ya later ok?" Carlos announced looking for the book inside his bag.

"Sure. See ya man." James said as he watched Carlos get the book and ran upstairs. But when he looked down the hallway, he saw something that made his heart beat faster. Logan was there, searching for something inside his locker. James pulled his beloved one's cellphone out of his pocket and walked over the smart boy, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

"How could I lose my cellphone? That's gotta be here." Logan said to himself, unaware of James coming closer.

"Hum. Here. You forgot it on the studio yesterday." James handed Logan the device as the smart boy quickly took it off James hand as in a trial to get the less physical contact possible. "It's… hum… nice to know you're still here. I…"

"Don't fool yourself thinking that I'm staying because of you. I'm doing this because I really want to be a doctor. Now if you excuse me, I have to go to class right now, and don't even think of follow me through the hallways, 'coz I wanna spend my time here avoiding you as much as I can." Logan said walking away from the pretty boy.

"Damn it!" James said kicking the lockers in anger. He just didn't know Logan was watching him from behind a wall.

The smart boy was afraid that his frozen face would tell more then it hides. Now he had to be acting out his life from day to day. He had to pretend there was no feeling inside him. He held his books close to his chest and leaned against the wall as he tried to find the reason why they were over and he still couldn't say goodbye…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks.<strong>

**Sorry for making you all wait. I hope you kepp on reading my story.**

**Review if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you guys later.**

**XOXO,**

**SugarCat.**


	12. Everytime I Sing A Love Song

**Sorry for updating this story so late, guys. But finally another chapter is here. This is the penultimate chapter and I'm gonna miss writing this. But for now let's answer the reviews:**

**jamesmaslowlover: Are they going back together? I don't know! Thanks for the review.**

**LoveSparkle: And the things aren't good for them right now. Thanks for reviewing.**

**BTRlover James is mine: Here you have it. Thanks!**

**Thewebmaster32: Thank you so much! And sorry for making you wait. Thanks for everything.**

**It's Fun Being Me: I guess you have to find out on your own. Thank you!**

**Faith777: Thanks babe for all the support you give me.**

**Cookie Monster Giggles: You'll discover soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PrincessCodeLyoko: Sorry for the time I made you wait. Thanks anyway.**

**Have fun and I'll see you all at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 12 – Everytime I Sing A Love Song<p>

A few weeks have passed by and still Logan and James haven't spoken to each other. Of course James would glance up at Logan when he wasn't looking; and Logan would do the same right after James took his eyes off him. James still didn't accept to be the main singer of the Hawk records and now the fame he's been dreaming to have was closer than ever. But will his dream be worth the dream if Logan can't share it? After all was said and done, the only possible answer was negative. James felt deep inside his heart they weren't through. He felt he needed to fight for this love to survive, even though he was pretty ashamed of what he did. Even for Logan was hard to live and study since James was always around with his charming way of living. Whenever they met in the hallways or in the classes they had together, Logan would try to avoid looking at the jock's face, afraid of not being able to resist such beauty.

When Logan was getting is notes to go home, James stood at the end of the hallway, watching and loving every of Logan's movements and wondering himself if he should come closer and try to make Logan listen to his words. Guided by the impulse of his heart, James felt his feet take him towards the smart boy.

"Logie I…" The taller one started and Logan was actually paying attention. The study addicted teen longed for James to have courage enough to talk to him. "I need to ask you something very important. I got this offer from the Hawk Records and I need to know. Would you be mine if I don't accept it? Say you will 'coz I'd give up everything just to be with you."

"James, I… I don't want to get hurt anymore. I gotta move on. You can do anything you want 'cause this is the way you act, isn't it? You didn't need to ask anyone to play with my heart." Logan said at last, walking away from all the happiness he knew since the last time he saw his mother. This was the second time he lost something he loved and he didn't know how much more he could bear this feeling.

"I love you Logan…" The pretty boy whispered while the other walked towards the door and picked up his cellphone to call Hawk. It hurt him so much to see things turn so bad because of something so stupid. "Uh, Mr. Hawk? It's James Diamond. Look, can you meet me at the Pizza Hut? Thanks. See you then."

~BTR~

More weeks have passed and James' first song was released and it became a success. It played in every single radio station of the country, much for Logan's sorrow to increase. It was a cover of an old song but still, hearing James soft voice echoing was too much for Logan's heart to take. When the single was released, Logan was one of the first people to buy it. Sometimes, when he was lonely, he sat down on the floor and thought about him while holding the CD cover against his chest and it hurt to remember all the good times.

"Does it have to be the same everytime when I see you?" Logan asked his photo on the front cover while the tears ran down his cheeks. "How can I even forget you name? You took my heart and now I pay the price. Well you can keep it 'cause I won't need it anymore. How could you be so mean with the eyes of an angel?"

"Logan, I… What is this?" Kelly asked after she saw the friend she always knew humiliate himself because of a guy. She went over his stereo and turned James' song down. "Logan, c'mon. I'm worried about you."

"Son, have you seen my favorite tie? I… Son?" Mr. Mitchell entered the room and knelt down beside Logan. "Son, you gotta get over this. That guy is not good enough for you."

"But I love him dad. I love every single inch of that bastard. And what hurts me the most is to know he fooled me by pretending he felt the same way." Logan said and Mr. Mitchell held him like he did when Logan was a kid.

"I don't want to see my boy suffer." Mr. Mitchell said wiping away Logan's tears. "Son, I kinda need to talk to you about something. Would you like to go to New York? You know, you always talked about that medicine school there and this way you can focus on what to do with your life. This urban life is stressing you out and this way you can pull everything together."

Logan looked up to Kelly and agreed with his father's idea. Maybe they were right. He needed to think about things and how he would sort everything out. So, he agreed to go with a little reluctance, afraid that it would kill him from being so far away from the one he loved so much.

~BTR~

James was inside his limo, looking through the window while thinking if all he had dreamed for his whole life was good enough to live by his own. Because he was sure he wouldn't enjoy any other relationship, since Logan would come into his mind and make James feel the biggest idiot in the whole Earth. And although he said he would give up everything if Logan accepts him back, this condition was still up. He hoped Logan would want everything the way it used to be and fall right back into his arms.

"It's here, sir." The driver said opening the passenger door. He got out of the car and realized that even with all those fans screaming for him, Logan's presence inside his heart was stronger than ever. He entered the building and came back to reality when Hawk started talking in his usual way.

"There's my star. Look, Miss Sparks is already waiting for you. You two have to prepare yourselves for the show tonight. So, don't fuck this up, ok?" Hawk said guiding James to Jordin's dressing room. He sighed before knocking and going inside.

"Sorry, Miss Sparks, Hawk told me to come here. " James said with sadness echoing from his voice and Jordin could notice it right away.

"James, right?" She asked and the taller boy nodded in response. "Are you ok, kid? You seem a little shaken."

"It's just… this kind of life doesn't seem right to me anymore. I just keep on things I left behind and I regret doing that 'cause these things are somehow even more special to me." James unloaded his feelings from his chest and felt a little better.

"Listen James. If there's someone holding you, and if that someone's special to you, you gotta follow your heart. This is the right thing to do. Make this someone know your feelings, ok?" She told James and he thought about it. It was sad Hawk came in and told them to start the rehearsals for the show. "We gotta do this James. But if you realize this is not for you, I'll totally support your decision."

~BTR~

Kelly was walking down the streets when her cellphone buzzed. It was Carlos. They started dating and now were like a real couple. For the first time, she was happy with someone and Carlos was so kind and lovely that she couldn't feel more in love. The only thing she didn't knew was that Carlos constantly asked about Logan because of James. Even though the pretty boy was now famous, he couldn't stop thinking about Logan this whole time.

"Hey baby, just calling to say hi."

"Aw, you're so cute. Now tell me, what's the news?"

"The usual. I got the apartment for myself tonight and I was thinking that maybe you could pass here later."

"Sorry, I gotta take Logan to the airport."

"Is everything alright with him?"

"Not so much. We thought that it was better for him to move to New York, so this way he can clean up his mind."

"A few months? Oh my God! Hum, baby I gotta go now. See ya later. Love you!"

And then Carlos hung up. With Logan away, James would certainly go crazy. He was used to have Logan close while they were at the school but this was too much. He needed to tell James so they could do something to avoid this catastrophe.

~BTR~

"Five minutes." The man said for James and Jordin as they walked to the backstage. James could hear the fans screaming and it kinda wasn't so cool as he thought it would be. It was something he'd lived his whole life for. But still he couldn't keep his dream to be happy with Logan from growing. And everytime he'd sing a love song, he'd be singing it to Logan and know all the words are true. And though a thousand ears would hear him in some crowded place, though a thousand eyes would see him, James would only see Logan's face. He knew the fans were waiting and still he knew he may not find another love that's quite the same.

But then he felt his cellphone buzzing and answered it right away.

"Hello?"

"Dude, I gotta tell you something… Listen, I"

"Can't it wait until after the show? I gotta get on stage in a few and…"

"No, this can't wait. It's about Logan! He's on his way to the airport tonight and going to New York. He won't come back James! You gotta do something."

"Listen, meet me at the airport. I won't let it happen, ok? Even if it means to stay in front of the plane."

"Ok, see you there."

James hung up and tried to run to the exit. But Hawk came in front of him.

"Going anywhere?" He asked the pretty boy. "You know you got a show to do right?"

"I don't care about this fucking show. Now get out of my fucking way!" James punched Hawk before going away to the parking lot. He got inside one of the cars parked there and drove off, hoping to get the airport in time.

~BTR~

"Everything's packed." Mr. Mitchell said while the man took the bags to the car. "Ready to go, son?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Logan said with his eyes still swollen from crying. It may hurt but could be better for him. He didn't want to be sorry for what happened…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Are they going back together?<strong>

**Next chapter: I won't tell a word 'cause it's the last one and there's a lot of surprises.**

**Review and subscribe if you wanna know what's gonna happen.**

**See you all soon,**

**XOXO**

**SugarCat.**


	13. Lost Without Your Love

**Hey guys, here I am with the last chapter. I already shared a tear while writting this and I hope you all to like it._ And I want to take this oportunity to ask everybody that subscribed, reviewed this story to take a look at my newest stories about James and Logan. Feel free to subscribe, review and favortite them too, because I know you'll enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this one..._**

**LoveSparkle: Let's see if he can. Thanks for reviewing**

**Faith777: And I love the caring you have for me. Thank you so much for all the support.**

**Jazzyishawesome: I want to thank you for your kind words and for reviewing. People like you make it worth**

**Cookie Monster Giggles: Thanks for the review. Yeah, it's the end and I hope you enjoy it.**

**That's it for now and I'll see you at the end of it.**

* * *

><p>James couldn't think of a life without Logan. And now that the owner of his heart wasn't so close at hand like before, he decided to fight for what was most important in his life. By the time he'd get to the airport, James just hoped it wasn't too late to change Logan's mind and ask him to stay.<p>

"I know it's his life and I have to respect his decisions, but… I gotta prove him this is wrong." The pretty boy said to himself tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He only wished Logan the best, but he was willing to make Logan see that if he needed love, he could always count on James. The young millionaire just had to think of what they used to be. After stopping at a red light, he decided to call Carlos who was already there at the airport, to get more information.

"Hey man, any news?"

"No dude. I asked all the flying companies about flights to New York tonight, but they couldn't say if Logan was in any of them. Look, I still have more places to look. Maybe he's eating something…"

"Thanks man. Call me if you discover something."

"Sure. Tell me when you get here."

James had to hang up because of the green light. He still would take some time to get at the airport.

~BTR~

Logan had his eyes turned to the window while all he could think of was James. If he would miss him as much as Logan would. If he even cared about him. Or even maybe James had forgotten him. He was famous now and a stupid broken hearted boy would never be good enough for him.

"Hey dog…" Gustavo started snapping Logan from his trance. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff…" Logan answered wiping away a single tear that rolled down his cheek.

Freight Train stopped the car and then opened the passenger door. They all stepped out of the car and walked inside with Freight Train carried Logan's suitcase. By the time they entered the airport, Carlos was at the other side of it looking through the snack bars.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell. It's been a while since you came here with all those people." The attendant said smiling since she hasn't seen Logan for a long time. "Logan, you're so grown up!"

"Yeah, nice to see you too Daisy." Logan said trying to sound a little happy even if he thought it was impossible to do at the moment.

"Hey Logan." A voice called from behind them and when they turned around, they saw Kendall and Jo smiling at them.

"Oh, hi Kendall." Logan said a little disappointed. Kendall was the last person he wanted to see at that time.

"Just came here to wish you a nice trip. See you around, bud." The blond told the sad millionaire and then walked away.

"Mr. Mitchell, your jet plane is ready. You can go to the embarkment gate. There will be someone to guide you to until the plane." Daisy explained smiling all the way.

"Oh, thanks Daisy." Mr. Mitchell said and they walked to the embarkment gate.

"Have a nice trip Logan!" She yelled and Logan waved back at her.

~BTR~

James quickly parked the car and stepped out of it. He texted Carlos saying for them to meet at the entrance. Carlos was there waiting and soon they saw each other.

"Nothing?" The pretty boy asked and Carlos could only deny it. "Damn it. He's got to be here. C'mon let's look one more time."

They entered the building and walked through the whole space, but still no sign of Logan. They stood at the second floor and looked between all those people for the brunette. But then Carlos looked to the airstrip through the window and saw him.

"There he is!" The Latino exclaimed and it was a sign of hope to James. He looked at the same direction and saw Logan carrying his suitcase while entering the jet plane. Then they both rushed to the gate suddenly being stopped by two security guards.

"Sorry, you can't go without a boarding pass." One of them said with a serious face.

"But I gotta talk to someone! It's a lifesaving case!" James tried to make them understand but they stood there, blocking his passage.

"Sorry, but it's the rules." He said again and walked away from them.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked sounding desperate.

"I told you I wouldn't let it happen and I won't!" James ran between the people.

"James, where are you going? The plane is this way!" Carlos called out following his friend who seemed to lose all of his senses.

~BTR~

"Would you like anything to eat while we wait, Mr. Mitchell?" The flight attendant asked Logan who was deep in his own thoughts.

"What?... Oh, no thanks." He answered smiling at her. "How long does it gonna take?"

"Not much. We already received the permission. We just have to wait the other plane to take flight." She said and noticed he was quite nervous. "If you need anything, you just have to hit that button."

"Ok, thank you." Logan told her and she was back to her cabin.

~BTR~

James found what he was looking for and opened a door where there was written: Only authorized people allowed. He entered it and went upstairs with Carlos following him at a slower pace. When he hit the end of the stairs, he entered the control tower where there were a few people working at it.

"What are you doin here kid?" One of them asked and James came up to him, holding him by the collar of his uniform.

"Listen, I want you to get me with that plane right here, understand me?" James warned and the man seemed frightened. He ended up hitting two buttons at the same time resulting it to turn on all of the airport speakers.

"Uh, sorry for the interruption, but there is a man here who wants to talk to Mr.… hm… Logan Mitchell." The man said and all of the people frowned at the message. James then pushed the man out of the way and grabbed the microphone.

"Logan! Logan, can you hear me?" James asked while everybody asked themselves what was going on. "Listen, I know I fucked up, but… I can't live without you Logan! I love you, and I don't want to spend any other second feeling that I didn't do enough for you, for us. So please, don't go."

Everyone at the airport rushed to the windows and looked for some reaction in one of the planes. And that was the time when James let his heart speak for himself.

_Lost and all alone  
>I always thought that I could make it on my own<br>Since you left I hardly make it through the day  
>My tears get in the way<br>And I need you back to stay_

People on the other planes looked around to discover why they were hearing that song. Even the pilots were hearing it on their headphones. Kelly, Gustavo, Freight Train and Mr. Mitchell at first thought it was some kind of joke, but then realized it was a love confession by James Diamond.

_I wonder through the night  
>And search the world to find<br>the words to make it right  
>All I want is just the way it used to be<br>With you here close to me  
>I've got to make you see<em>

The pilots from Logan's jet plane turned on the engines and waited for it to reach the top speed.

_That I'm lost without your love  
>Life without you isn't worth the trouble of<br>I'm as helpless as a ship without a wheel  
>A touch without a feel<br>I can't believe it's real...  
><em>  
><em>And someday soon I'll wake<br>And find my heart won't have to break_

Soon enough, the plane was being pulled backwards almost reaching the airstrip. As it was positioned, the plane started moving at a slow speed. And that's when James' heart spoke again, while his eyes poured tears of sorrow.

_Yes I'm lost without your love  
>Life without you isn't worth the trouble of<br>All I want is just the way it used to be  
>I need you here with me<br>Oh darlin' can't you see...  
><em>

_If we had love before  
>We can have it back once more<em>

The plane made the curve and positioned to take flight. Carlos then came closer to comfort his friend. And then all of a sudden, when it was time for the plane to start running, the door was opened, revealing Logan coming down the plane stairs.

"Logan!" James exclaimed after seeing him out of the plane. He ran downstairs while Logan ran back to the airport. James was now allowed to reach the airstrip and went there to meet Logan. Once they saw each other's eyes, they ran faster, soon meeting in a tight embrace. James arms were wrapped around Logan's wait and holding his head while the other had his arms around his neck. They pulled apart and let themselves drown in a kiss. They longed so much to do this and it felt like heaven. People at the airport applauded while the two teenagers shared their love. It wasn't a simple kiss. It had all the unmeasured feelings they felt for each other and more. Much more some people would never know. And it didn't dim when they pulled apart. James took a good look at Logan's eyes. They seemed different. They were shinning like never. And it made James feel completely overtook by them.

"Logan, I'm sorry for a everything. I should've known it was wrong since the beginning. And you were right all the way. I don't know how to make love and..." James started as Logan wiped James' tears away. "And that's why I want you to teach me. I want you to teach me how to make love."

"Don't worry. You just have to use your heart." Logan answered pulling James for another kiss. They didn't see Gustavo or any of the people they knew coming closer. Mr. Mitchell cleared his throat and the boys jumped in surprise. "Uh, dad… I just…"

"You don't need to say anything son. I just want you to know that a guy who's willing to risk himself this way just because of you, has my respect." The man said looking at James who held Logan by the waist. "Welcome to the Mitchell family boy. And meet me at the Rocque Records tomorrow for you to sign your new contract."

"I don't know how to thank you." James said while Logan smiled at the shock expression printed in the pretty boy's face.

"Of course you know. Just don't let my son get into any kind of public embarrassment again and we're even. Are we clear?" Mr. Mitchell asked waiting for the answer.

"Yes, sir!" James said feeling Logan kiss his cheek.

"I must say you surprised me jerk." Kelly said holding Carlos' hand. "I never thought it was possible, but you proved me wrong. The brutes also love."

"Kelly, I never got time to apologize with you. I'm sorry for what I did to you while we were dating. I hope you can forgive me someday." He said and it was clear to see that he really meant it.

"It's buried in the past. And now I have someone who makes me really happy." Carlos then pulled Kelly to a soft kiss.

"I really wish you two all the happiness you two can find. But if you excuse me, I got someone who deserves all my attention." James announced pulling Logan closer for a kiss before whispering in his ear. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Take me home James. Your place or mine. It doesn't matter 'coz I'd follow you anywhere." Logan told him and it made James' heart melt.

"Sure, anything you want." James said and they walked to the car. James decided to take Logan to his apartment. This way they could be wrapped in each other's arms for the whole night.

Soon as they arrived, they entered the place between kisses and caresses. They just want to stay close. It just felt so right… James guided Logan to his room, not even breaking the kiss. He lifted Logan in his arms before carefully placing him above his bed. He got on top of him and started kissing Logan's neck.

"James…" Logan whimpered feeling himself being taken to the highest peak of love. "Love me please…"

James slowly unbuttoned Logan's shirt, planting kisses on each piece of flesh that was being uncovered. James knew exactly what to do to make Logan feel good. And that was what he wanted the most. He tried to be as gentle as he could.

Logan held onto James hair as if he'd never let him go. It was like ecstasy to feel James make love to him like he'd always dreamed about. Nothing else mattered at that time.

Once James had taken off Logan's shirt, he lifted his upper body and took of his own tank top. Logan stared at James' body for a little while before reaching up to feel the sculptured body in front of him. James moaned as he felt Logan's touch against his skin. The smart boy moved his hands up to James' shoulders to pull him closer once again. It was enough for the pretty boy to go back to his administrations. His mouth moved to one of Logan's nipples, teasing it with his lips and tongue and making the boy shudder in pleasure.

"Ngh… James, so good…" James felt like heaven to hear Logan's voice moaning his name with such desire. Their love was beyond compare. And James couldn't wait any second more. He started to take off Logan's jeans, but still they had all the time they wanted. And they wanted to enjoy every little piece of what they had.

"My God Logan, you look so beautiful right now…" James said when he looked up at the other's face. A light blush across his cheeks matched perfectly with his swollen lips and shinning eyes. It lighted a passion inside James' heart. It was time. No one could take it from them. James then took off his own pants, not wanting to make Logan wait. They were both naked and locked in each other's arms. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too." Logan watched James move his head down until his arousal. James quickly put it inside his mouth, taking whimpers and moans from the boy. "Mine… all mine."

James kept on working to pleasure Logan as much as he could. He saw when Logan's abs flexed and heard his breath quicken signalizing he was almost there. That was when James pulled away. He didn't want to make Logan wait, but wanted him to enjoy it the most at the same time. So, he went over the bedside table ant took the lube out of the drawer. He poured it on his fingers and wasted no time while lifting Logan's legs and sliding one finger inside his entrance. More whimpers were heard and it drove James crazy.

"Oh God! More James… More." James heard it and conceded the boy's wish. He added another finger, working Logan's sweet spot by scissoring his digits. One more finger was added much to the smart boy's satisfaction. "C'mon James… I want you."

"Anything you want baby." James said before pouring lube over his own arousal. He had tested himself over his sexual encounters and he had nothing that could affect Logan's life. Since hurt Logan was the last thing he wanted right now. He entered him slowly, in time for Logan to get used to it. "Take your time baby… I won't do anything until you're ready, ok? I'm right here."

James then grabbed Logan's hand tightly, their fingers interlacing as they kissed deeply. It was enough to distract Logan from the pain, as he entered him completely.

"James… James please move. Make love to me." Logan pleaded as James pulled back with a little reluctance. He moved his hips slowly, burying his lips onto Logan's neck. The smart boy wrapped his legs around James waist, as if it could tell him to go faster. And that's what he did. His pace started to quicken as Logan's cries of lust filled the room. "Touch me please…"

James moved one of his hands between their bodies, grabbing Logan's length and pumping at the same speed as his thrusts. He then moved his upper body up, high enough for him to look deep inside Logan's eyes. It was the most wonderful things he'd ever seen and couldn't pass one day anymore without looking at them. He felt so lucky to know Logan was his alone.

Logan looked up inside the eyes that made him fall in love with the guy right above him. They seemed different. They didn't have that deceiving touch anymore. He could see love in James eyes and it was all that mattered.

"I'm so close baby, come with me." James said as he felt his sweat glue his bangs to his forehead. Logan's hands went behind James' wide back, scratching it with desire. It took a couple of seconds for them to be sent over the edge. Logan came in James hand feeling himself being filled with his lover's essence. "Logan…"

"James…" Logan moaned pulling the jock for another kiss. James pulled out of Logan, rolling over his back and taking Logan with him, making the smart boy rest his head above James chest. Logan was breathing heavily and hearing James' heat beating fast. "I'm in heaven."

"Me too. You're my jewel Logan and I'll take care of you as long as we live." James said pulling Logan closer and they slept together dreaming about nothing. Because they knew their lives was like a dream come true in each morning of their lives…

_~THE END~_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks<strong>

**Hope you all had fun reading my story,**

**I hope to see you all on my other fics. If not, I wish you all the best.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**SugarCat. =3**


End file.
